ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimension Characters and Dimensional Clockwises
Dimension Characters are characters who live in other dimensions and universes,better known as Dimensional Clockwises.The dimensions are split into 3 category:one where they are based on other TV Shows and film Series while others are parrallel to that show or alternate realms that collects energy from other universes. Main Dimension (Phineas and Ferb Universe) The Main Dimension,also known as the Phineas and Ferb Universe,is the reality where Phineas and Ferb and it's spin-off,Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) and Fireside Crusaders (series) took place.It is the very first dimension to have ever come to existense.It's also the primary setting of the two series.It's also the housing of the first Ancient Relic,the "PnF Symbol".It is supported by other Universes through the Dimensional Walls (as revealed in Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie). Regular Dimensions These Dimensions are the reality of other TV Shows and Films. 'First Seen in the EKDC Film Trilogy' 'Lilo and Stitch Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series Lilo and Stitch: The Series took place.It's also where Lilo originated from.It's also the very first alternate universe based on other TV Shows to be featured. *'Lilo' : A hawaiian girl from the series Lilo and Stitch.She usually appears as a background character in the series. *'Stitch' : Also known as Experiment 626,he is an alien and Lilo's best friend.He was created by Jumbaa. *'Dr. Jumba Jookiba' : A mad scientist (evil scientist as referred by himself) who created Stitch and the other 625 experiments.He constanly live in Lilo's house alongside Pleakley. *'Leroy' : 'Codename: Kid's Next Door Universe' A universe where the Cartoon Network Series Codename: Kid's Next Door. *'Numbuh 1' : Also known as Nigel Uno.The leader and head of Sector V, a workaholic, bald British boy who is rarely seen without his trademark sunglasses, and does not put complete trust in anyone but his teammates. He is bald due to an unexplained event involving the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, and Numbuh Five's shirking of duties *'Numbuh 2' : Also known as Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr..An inventor and pilot with a passion for flight which wears an old fashion pilot hat. He is a chubby European American boy obsessed with cracking puns at every chance he sees. Hoagie is also Numbuh One's best friend. *'Numbuh 3' : Also known as Kuki Sanban.A usually happy Japanese girl whose love for every creature almost always interferes with her responsibilities. She has a great love for, is a fan of, and has extensive knowledge about Rainbow Monkeys (which her room is filled with), and will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni). *'Numbuh 4' : Also known as Wallabee Beetles. A short, Australian boy known for acting without thinking. He is a jock and a sort-of bully as he is the most capable when it comes to physical fighting and he plays the most sports of the group, but is arguably the least intelligent KND operative, which leads to him being easily fooled, and most usually selected for dangerous parts in missions. He is not always briefed on everything about the mission. *'Numbuh 5' : Also known as''' Abigail Lincoln.An intelligent and laid back tomboy of African American descent, she keeps her head cool even in the worst situations. Abigail rarely overreacts in their missions, and sometimes, she would try to mollify her friends. *'''Father : *'The Delightful Children From Down the Lane' : 'Super Sentai Universe' A universe where the long-running Tokusatsu franchise Super Sentai Series took place.It is the world where the Engine Trio originated.It is also the housing of the Wng Engines Crest. For information of the teams and some of the allies,see here. *'The Engines' : The 13 Engines who are the sempai of the Engine Trio.The 12 are partnered with the Go-ongers and Go-on Wings while the 13th is partnered with the Gokaigers.They are composed of Engine Speedor,Engine Bus-on,Engine Bearrv,Engine Birca,Engine Gunpherd,Engine Carrigator,Engine Toripter,Engine Jetras,Engine Jum-bowhale,Engine Kishamoth,Engine T-Line,Engine K-Line and Engine Machalcon. *'Yogoshimakuritein' : * Basco ta Jolokia : : 'Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe' A universe where Nickelodeon's Ni Hao,Kai-Lan took place.It is the world where Kai-Lan,Rintoo,Tolee,HoHo and Lulu originated.It is also the housing of the Smiley Emblem For the information of the 5 main characters of that show that appears frequently,see here or here *'Stompy the Elephant' : A playful elephant.He was briefly seen in Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie where he fend off several Orphonochs and Fangires *'Meme' : Meme is a shy,innocent polar bear.She is briefly seen in Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie alongside Mr. Fluffy where they are protecting the bakery from several kaijins. *'Mr.Fluffy' : Mr. Fluffy is a baker at his own bakery.He is briefly seen in Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie alongside Meme where they are protecting his bakery from several kaijins. 'Ben 10 Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Ben 10 franchise took place.The current timeline is the Ben 10: Omniverse period. *'Ben Tennyson' : At sixteen years old, Ben now wields the immensely strong and powerful Ultimatrix. The device allows his alien forms to evolve into stronger versions of themselves, called "Ultimate forms," which aids him against more intense foes. *'Gwen Tennyson' : At sixteen years old, Gwen is still the level-headed one of the superpowered trio. Continuing to refine the use of both her Anodite and magical powers and abilities which both appear to have greatly strengthened and over the past year, Gwen is shown to be a valued member of the team. She also shows romantic affection towards Kevin. *'Kevin Levin' : At seventeen years old, Kevin continues to be the arrogant and trouble-making member of the group. Despite questionable antics, Kevin excels much more often, proving to be a true and loyal friend now that he has learned from his past mistakes. After his Omnitrix mutation was cured, Kevin regained his original Osmosian powers and abilities to absorb all numerous types of energy and matter. *'Aggregor' : 'The Penguins of Madagascar Universe' A universe where The Penguins of Madagascar took place. *'Skipper' : The leader of the penguins; he devises tactics and gives orders. Calculating and nearly unflappable, Skipper's raving paranoia and tendency to view everything as a military operation, combined with his experience in covert ops, has driven him to prepare for nearly any situation, no matter how bizarre or unlikely. *'Private' : The emotionally sensitive rookie of the group. Though younger and less experienced than the other penguins, he is the most down to earth; Private tends to offer simpler, more commonsense solutions in response to Skipper and Kowalski's complex strategies (although he also shows an unusual interest in unicorns on occasion). *'Marlene' : A female otter who was transferred to the Central Park Zoo from the Monterey Bay Aquarium. She is close friends with Skipper and sometimes tags along on his missions, but she is often a neutral character who does not take sides between the penguins and the lemurs. 'Dora the Explorer Universe' A universe where Nickelodeon's Dora the Explorer took place. *'Dora Marquez ' : An eight-year-old girl who embarks on a trip in every Dora the Explorer episode in order to find something or help somebody. *'Boots' : Boots, the 5-year-old monkey whom Dora met one day in the forest, is her best friend. He is friendly and enthusiastic, and usually wears nothing but his beloved red boots, hence his name. 'Chowder Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Chowder took place. *'Chowder' : An 11-year-old eccentric lavender tiger who serves as a chef's apprentice under Mung Daal, Chowder lives with Mung Daal and his wife, Truffles, in a room at the top of the catering business. Chowder wants to become a great chef, but he is very impulsive, and often gives in to his urges. He is always hungry and eats anything, even a customer's order. *'Panini' : A character from Chowder.She's an 11-year-old girl who has a crush on Chowder, and lets him know this at every opportunity. Chowder does not return the feelings, and responds with "I'm not your boyfriend!" whenever she greets him. She was briefly seen in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis.She befriended Juliette Bousquet when she visited the Phineas and Ferb Universe. 'Fish Hooks Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series Fish Hooks took place. *'Milo' : An adolescent Siamese fighting fish who is a self-described "party guy".He tries to have fun in any situation and it is very loud and loves to go on wild adventures. *'Bea Goldfishberg' : A goldfish who is very "overly dramatic", and wants to be a movie star. Her friend, Oscar, has a huge and regularly unspoken crush on her, which she is completely oblivious to this. She claims that she is the most beautiful fish of all time, despite her friends not agreeing so. *'Oscar' : A routinely nervous catfish with an afro. He is a video game lover and has a good relationship with Milo and Bea.Oscar has a huge crush on Bea, although Bea has no idea of his crush on her. He is shown as a neat-freak, and despite being brothers with Milo, they are the opposite of each other and is a completely different species, but they complement each other and cannot live apart. 'Spongebob Squarepants Universe' A universe where Nickelodeon's Spongebob Squarepants took place. *'Spongebob Squarepants' : SpongeBob is an optimistic and energetic character, but also very naive. His hobbies include jelly-fishing (similar to bird watching and butterfly catching) and blowing bubbles with Patrick.He is unaware of how Squidward is annoyed by him. *'Patrick Star' : Patrick is portrayed as fat, lazy, unmannered, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. Unlike most of the other Spongebob Squarepants characters, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell *'Squidward Tentacles' : Squidward is generally grumpy, tactless, short-tempered, sarcastic, and narcissistic. He dislikes many things, including his consistently annoying neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick, his job at the Krusty Krab, and is constantly aloof towards the citizens of Bikini Bottom. He is very open about his dissatisfaction with his job, and has frequently displayed unprofessional behavior such as sleeping at his counter, failing to clean his workplace, and reading art magazines instead of attending to customers. 'Adventure Time Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Adventure Time took place *'Jake' : Finn's best friend, a 28-year-old dog with magic powers that allow him to stretch or shrink any part of his body to any shape and almost any size, ranging from becoming gigantic to cover ground quickly to becoming so small. *'Finn' : A human boy who loves nothing more than going on adventures and saving the day. He wears a self-proclaimed 'awesome hat' that covers his extremely long, beautiful, flowing blond hair. 'The Fairly Oddparents Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series The Fairly Oddparents *'Timmy Turner' : An American 10-year-old kid from a middle class family.His Fairy Godparents are Cosmo,Wanda and Poof. He wishes for nearly everything he wants, consequently causing unintentional havoc on many occasions. *'Cosmo Cosma' : One of Timmy's Fairy Godprent and is Wanda's husband.His intelegence is very low. *'Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma' : One of Timmy's Fairy Godparent and is Cosmo's husband.She has habits of nagging. *'Poof Cosma' : Cosmo and Wanda's only child, and Timmy's little fairy godbrother.His untapped magical powers are channeled and controlled through his magic rattle.Wanda usually bring him to Katie for babysitting. *'Jorgen von Strangle' : The "toughest fairy in the Universe", is a high-ranking official in Fairy World. He uses an over-sized wand, is the tallest fairy, and is one of the very few fairies who do not levitate in the series. Unlike other fairies who "poof" from place to place, Jorgen appears and disappears in the form of an atomic explosion and has a jet pack instead of wings. *'Anti-Fairies' : The Anti-Fairies, as their name suggests, are the opposites of fairies. The anti-fairies are responsible for all the bad luck on earth and, according to Cosmo, Friday the 13th is "their Christmas". Each fairy has an anti-fairy counterpart, who is their exact opposite in both personality and morality. *'Chester McBadbat' : A character from The Fairly Oddparents whom Katie-2 has a crush on.He's one of Timmy Turner's friends. *'AJ ' : A character from The Fairly Oddparents whom Katie has a crush on.He's also one of Timmy Turner's friends 'Kamen Rider Universe' A universe where the long-running tokusatsu franchise Kamen Rider Series took place.While the 21 main riders and few secondary Riders are shown,the main riders helping the characters of the show are Den-O,Decade,W,OOO and Fourze. For information of it's Riders and allies that appeared,see here or here *'Dimension Dopants' : *'Dr. Maki' : 'Naruto Universe' A universe where Naruto took place.The time period of this universe is the Naruto Shippuden timeline. *'Naruto Uzumaki' : Naruto is most prominently characterised as being exuberant, brash, inattentive, and rarely pays heed to formality or social standings.Due to the prejudice and loneliness he suffered in his childhood, Naruto developed a craving for acknowledgement. In order to achieve this, Naruto would pull pranks all around the village and even going far as strive for the title of Hokage.When the situation calls for it or when someone dear to him is in trouble, Naruto can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid. *'Sakura Haruno' : Sakura is naturally hot-headed and quick to anger, her temper seeming to get worse after training with Tsunade in Part II. Because of this, Sakura has hit people out of anger before on more than one occasion (the victim usually being Naruto), but is most of the time relatively kind, cheerful, gentle, and positive. *'Sai' : When first introduced, Sai was distinguished by his total lack of emotion which he often masks with a false, cheerful, yet transparent façade.After spending more time with Team Kakashi, Sai comes to appreciate bonds, particularly the bond that exists between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. This causes him to break out of his emotionless shell and he starts to remember the times he had with his own "brother", Shin. *'Kakashi Hatake' : Kakashi became more stern and serious following his father's death, following all the rules and scorning any who disobeyed them, like his team-mate Obito Uchiha.This changed when Obito was mortally wounded in a mission, and Kakashi and Obito became friends in the latter's final moments. Obito's death had a huge impact on Kakashi's personality. He is now more cheerful and shows greater concern for his team-mates and students, placing their safety over the successful completion of a mission, as well as believing that teamwork is essential to overall success as a team. He is also regularly late for appointments, making obvious excuses just like Obito before him. *'Shikamaru Nara' : As a genin, Shikamaru Nara was the sort of unenthusiastic kid who liked to watch clouds. He preferred not to get involved in "troublesome" activities, pretending to be busy to avoid responsibility. He also does not like fighting, deeming it, as he does most things, "troublesome". He is fully aware of this side of his personality.However, when duty calls, Shikamaru has a strong moral compass and sense of commitment towards his comrades. Even though, by his own testimony, he lacks bravery, he will sacrifice himself and face almost certain death, for the sake of his friends and/or villagers without a second thought. Because of his raw leadership skill, he was the first genin from the Rookie Nine to become a chūnin. *'Ino Yamanaka' : Ino is constantly thinking about boys and hopes that dieting to lose weight will make her more attractive to them. Ino can also be very confident, kind, and outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind, and sometimes suggests that Chōji should lose weight. She is attracted to Sasuke and she cried when Sasuke was declared an international criminal, showing that she still cares for him despite his descent into darkness. Ino is described as relatively cheerful and can be bossy to people, especially to her team-mates if they get in her way or their behaviour annoys her. *'Choji Akimichi' : Chōji is a very kind, polite, and caring person. These characteristics are said to be his greatest strength by both his father Chōza and his teacher Asuma.He is easily motivated by the prospect of food, and becomes highly agitated when somebody calls him "fat" (he refers to himself as "big-boned", "chubby"). However, he does not hide his love for food and his near constant hunger is also an annoyance to his team-mates, as eating often comes before other necessities such as stealth and teamwork. *'Kiba Inuzuka' : Kiba is often short-tempered and impulsive (in stark contrast to his team-mates Shino and Hinata), and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. The fact that he enjoys combat, as well as a habit of showing a joyful smile when facing a particularly strong opponent, indicates that he is willing to risk his life for a mission, and is rather bloodthirsty. He cares deeply for Akamaru, and is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect him. *'Hinata Hyuga' : Hinata is timid, soft-spoken, thoughtful, very shy and very polite, always using appropriate name suffixes. She is very kind, a trait that Neji and her father used to consider a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. Possibly as a result of her father's contempt for her, Hinata lacks self-confidence, but is very hard working. She is also incredibly empathetic, and, because of her upbringing, is one of the few characters who identifies with Naruto's painful childhood and desire to be acknowledged.She becomes more open about her opinion as Part I progresses and, by Part II, Hinata is more confident overall and demonstrates a willingness on occasion to take decisive action, unlike before. *'TenTen' : Tenten strongly believes that female shinobi can be as strong as male shinobi. During the Chūnin Exams, Neji suggests that kunoichi aren't good at taijutsu, but Tenten reprimands him, explaining that girls are just as good as boys when it comes to taijutsu. Tenten's personal dream is to become as powerful and well noted female ninja as Tsunade. She can be quite fierce sometimes, especially with Lee, violently shaking him whenever he is left unconscious. Tenten also has shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Despite this, she is not above showing a softer side when it comes to her team-mates. *'Neji Hyuga' : Neji is extremely serious and mature for his age, and has great self-control. Before and during the Chūnin Exams and his fight with Naruto, he was cold and somewhat arrogant.While under the belief that his father had died because he was a member of the branch house, Neji concluded that fate is something decided at birth and that no matter what one does, people cannot escape their destiny.While Neji tried to show Naruto that fate cannot be fought, and that someone who is weak will always remain weak, Naruto was unwilling to accept this mindset, arguing that Neji, for all his belief in fate, had not accepted his own destiny. Naruto went on to defeat Neji, suggesting that, if a "failure" like himself could change his destiny, think of what a "genius" like Neji could, too.With this example of overcoming "destiny", as well as finding out the truth about his father's death soon afterwards, Neji abandoned the concept of inescapable fate. No longer bound by the idea that he was stuck at his current status, Neji resolved to become strong enough to never again lose in a battle. *'Rock Lee' : Lee is extremely energetic, single-minded, and over-enthusiastic. He is characterized as being the epitome of a "nice guy", having assumed many of Guy's personality quirks. One such trait is his apparent lack of common sense, believing at times that he can get what he wants by not wanting it. At other times, he takes copious notes, but forgets that he cannot check them during a fight. He has a keen sense of honour, and respects his opponents, refusing to hold grudges against those who have defeated him, and returning favours to those that have helped him. *'Akamaru' : Kiba's dog.Akamaru has been described as active and devoted. *'Tsunade' : The 5th Hokage.When she was first introduced, Tsunade was cynical of anyone with dreams, especially those who want to become Hokage. After meeting Naruto, she realises that this cynicism is insulting to the memories of both Dan and Nawaki. After seeing Naruto's conviction to become Hokage and proving her wrong in his ability to learn the Rasengan, she has a change of heart. Despite her still blunt attitude towards Naruto, she has come to care for him deeply and puts her faith in him for the future, even agreeing to take on the mantle of Hokage herself, carrying on the dreams of Dan and Nawaki. *'Shizune' : Shizune is always level-headed, practical and a rational thinker. As a result, she is the one who tends to stress over details, such as Tsunade's tendency to gamble and to think with her heart. She often gets comically worked up over any irrational decision Tsunade makes. Shizune also looks after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. She is also a very kind and calm person but will immediately rush to Tsunade's aide and in contrast will become fierce when somewhat ruthless; a testament of her loyalty to Tsunade. *'Sasuke Uchiha' : 'Pokemon Universe' A universe where Pokemon took place. *'Pikachu' : Ash's Pokemon.He is extremely loyal to Ash, and while he is not always immediately trusting of strangers, he is generally friendly to humans and Pokémon alike. He acted as a guardian and big brother to Misty's Togepi, and has been seen mediating and even breaking up fights among other Pokémon *'Oshawott' : Ash's Pokemon.Oshawott's behavior is similar in a way to many of Ash's past Pokémon, notably Aipom, often attention-seeking and sometimes interfering.Oshawott acts proud and is a little boastful, but sometimes he can't back it up. He acts a little dramatic when things go wrong, or when he doesn't get his way. Like Aipom again, he seems to be a bit hyperactive. Oshawott also takes care of his scalchop. *'Tepig' : Ash's Pokemon.epig has been shown to not take losing very well, often getting sad when he loses.Tepig has shown multiple times that he is always trying to please Ash. *'Snivy' : Ash's Pokemon.Snivy is nothing less than a Pokémon shrouded in mystery. It is widely speculated that she had a previous Trainer whom she left because they did not meet her expectations, but she seems to have found what she had been searching for in Ash. She tends to show no emotion except for when she is battling, even then moving as gracefully as she does outside of battle. Snivy is a fierce competitor and will take each battle that she participates in seriously. *'Axew' : Iris' Pokemon.Axew appears to be a friendly Pokémon.Though lacking superior battle skills, Axew makes up for it with a kind personality as mentioned by Cilan. If Iris feels sad, he will go off to collect fruit in order to cheer her up. Axew is also somewhat of a pacifist and often hides or panics when the other Pokémon who accompany him start to fight each other *'Pansage' : Cilan's Pokemon.Much like his Trainer, Pansage is kind and cheerful to others. He was patient and gentle when battling.He had no problem with adjusting his own attack power on these Pokémon. *'Scraggy' : Ash's Pokemon.From the moment he hatched, Scraggy has been shown to be a headstrong Pokémon who views new Pokémon as opponents. He will Leer at his potential opponents to show his toughness before trying to Headbutt them. His overconfidence often gets him into trouble as he believes he is much stronger than he actually is.A stubborn Pokémon, Scraggy will not give up on trying to defeat an opponent even if he is injured. Despite disliking to do so, he knows when to accept help from his friends and Trainer. He is also shown to care about those who he considers his friends. *'Deerling (Wild Pokemons)' : Several of these Deerlings appered in the third EKDC Film. *'Buneary' : Dawn's Pokemon.Buneary often displays traditional feminine personality traits similar to her Trainer. She enjoys dressing up in beautiful outfits and likes to show off in them, particularly to Pikachu. She is shown to be sensitive at times when ever Pikachu gets frustrated with her acts of affection in times that don't call for it.She's a major character in Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie. *'Meowth' : A Meowth working for Team Rocket.Meowth has an ambitious, conniving, and idealistic personality. He has made it his life goal to please Giovanni (or "Boss," as he and his teammates call Giovanni), and will stop at nothing to capture or steal useful or rare Pokémon, especially Ash's Pikachu, *'Gothita' : A gothic-lolita styled like Pokemon.She's one of the 7th Fireside Crusaders movie's major character and has the ability to talk.She has a gotchic-like personality. *'Deerling' : A deer-like Pokemon.She's one of the 7th Fireside Crusaders movie's major character and has the ability to talk.She has a happy-go lucky personality. 'Sandra,The Fairytale Detective Universe' A universe where Imara Entertaiment's Sandra,The Fairytale Detective took place. *'Sandra Occhioperti' : A Faitytale Detective.She's a brave detective who would take on the cases to save those in troble. *'Fo,the Elf' : A 508 year old assistant of Sandra. He is an elf. He hides Sandra & tells her if there is a case or not. *'Fairytale Characters' : Several of these characters appeared in the 3rd EKDC film. *'Jen' : A Land of Once Upon a Time citizen who never heard of Christmas until he met Phineas and Ferb and their friends. *'Big Bad Wolf' : 'First Seen in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series)' 'Chalk Zone Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series Chalk Zone took place. *'Rudy Tabootie' : A boy who travels to Chalk Zone with Penny and Snap with the Magic Chalk. *'Penny Sanchez' : Rudy's best friend.She seems to have feelings for Rudy. *'Snap' : A blue,humanoid drawing made by Rudy when he was 8. *'Biclops' : Guardian of the Magic Chalk Mine. *'Queen Rapsheeba' : Chalk Zone's song artist whom Snap has a crush on. *'Skrawl' : A drawing that was messed up by a bunch of kids at a birthday party Rudy had gone to. *'Beanie Boys' : Skrawl's boy/bee hybrid henchman 'Power Rangers Universe' A universe where Power Rangers took place.Emily Kinney remarked on how this dimension look similar to the Super Sentai Universe.This is a reference to the fact that Power Rangers is adapted from the Super Sentai Series. *'Jayden/Red Samurai Ranger' : A serious leader of the Samurai Rangers *'Kevin/Blue Samurai Ranger' : A devoted swordsman. *'Mia/Pink Samurai Ranger' : A member of the Samurai Rangers who acts as a big sister to the team. *'Mike/Green Samurai Ranger' : A lazy rebel of the group. *'Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger' : A sweet and innocent country girl. *'Antonio Garcia/Gold Samurai Ranger' : A childhood friend of Jayden who's an enthusiastic and energetic travelling fisherman. *'Moogers' : The Nighlok's foot soldier *'Dayu' : A female figure with a shamisen. 'Kid vs Kat Universe' A universe where Kid vs. Kat took place. *'Coop Burtonburger' : A kid who thinks that Kat is an alien.He often tries to prove it to the world but it ended up humiliating him. *'Kat' : A spinx cat-like space alien. *'Dennis Chan' : Coop's best friend and is one of the people who knew that Kat is an alien. *'Millie Burtonburger' : Coop's spoiled little sister who adopts Kat(whom she names Mr. Kat) as a pet. *'Burt Burtonburger' : Coop and Millie's father *'Old Lady Munson' : A nosy old woman who is the next-door neighbor of the Burtonburgers. 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Universe' A universe where Hasbro's My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic took place.It was further revealed that there are 2 more Elements of Harmony:The Element of Strength(wielded by Emily-2) and the Element of Passion(wielded by Melissa).Unlike most dimension characters besides the one that appears in the trilogy and the series,the MLP characters are mostly seen throughout the series,mainly the Cutie Mark Crusaders as the some others only made their reappearence in the series finale. *'Twilight Sparkle' : A unicorn pony whose spirit represents magic.She's the one who acknowledges Emily-2 as the wielder of the Element of Strength. *'Spike' : A purple baby dragon who's an assistant to Twilight. *'Applejack' : An earth pony whose spirit represents honesty.She wears a cowboy hat and sports a Southern accent.She and Kai-Lan-2 are rivals. *'Rainbow Dash' : A pegasus pony whose spirit represents loyalty.She has a great speed. *'Pinkie Pie' : An earth pony whose spirit represents laughter.She's very hyperactive and sometimes her attitude annoys Emily-2.She adores AkaRed and oftenly tries to follow him. *'Fluttershy' : A pegasus pony whose spirit represents kindness.She has great love for animals. *'Rarity' : A unicorn pony whose spirit represents generosity.She is interest in fasion and great designs. *'Princess Celestia' : A pegasus unicorn pony who's a ruler of Equistria. *'Princess Luna' : Princess Celestia's younger sister. *'Nightmare Moon' : *'Cutie Mark Crusaders' : : *'Angel' : Fluttershy's pet rabbit. *'Nyx' : : *'Spell Nexus' : *'Discord' : 'Transformers Animated Universe' A universe where Transformers Animated took place. *'Sari Sumdac' : A girl who befriended the Autobots.She somehow turned back to her child form from TFA Season 1 and 2. *'Optimus Prime' : Leader of the Autobots. *'Bumblebee' : A young member of the Autobots. *'Bulkhead' : A gentle giant Autobot. *'Starscream' : A member of the Decepticons who is somehow revived since his death. * Arcee : Before the Great War, Teaching Unit RC-687-040—'Arcee' for short—was a teacher, giving young Autobots the knowledge to make their own decisions and spurring them to think for themselves. Once the conflict erupted, she became an intelligence officer for the Autobot war effort, serving under Highbrow in such risky endeavors as Project Omega. * Ratchet : Before the Great Wars, Ratchet was a civilian mechanic, and one of the best on all of Cybertron. But war is hell, and Ratchet learned that all too well. It left him bitter and cynical. After the war, he got himself placed in a dead end position of repairing space bridges, seeing it as a chance to get away from what he had experienced. : 'The Pink Panther (1993 Series) Universe' A universe where the 1993 Pink Panther series took place. *'The Pink Panther' : A panther whose color is pink.It should be noted that unlike most Pink Panthers from other Pink Panther franchises,this Pink Panther actually speak. *'The Inspector' : A French inspector who sometimes solve cases with the Pink Panther. *'Aardvark' : A blue Aardvark who constantly tries to eat Ant. *'Ant' : A red ant who tries to avoid getting eaten by the Aardvark. *'Little Man' : A character who is usually annoyed by the Pink Panther. 'T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe' A dimension where the the Nickelodeon TV series T.U.F.F. Puppy took place. *'Dudley Puppy' : A dimwitted and hyperactive dog who's a secret agent. *'Kitty Katswell' : TUFF's number one agent and Dudley's partner and best friend. *'Keswick' : An inventor who works for TUFF headquarters. *'Verminous Snaptrap' : An evil rat and leader of the Diabolical Order of Mayhem (D.O.O.M). 'Invader Zim Universe' A dimension where the Nickelodeon TV Series Invader Zim took place. *'Zim' : An alien from Irken who tries to take over Earth. *'Dib' : A paranormal expert who tries to prove that Zim's an alien. *'Gaz' : Dib's gothic and scary sister who has addiction for video games and pizza. *'GIR' : A malfunctioned Irken SIR Unit who was assinged to Zim. *'Tak' : A female Irken who tries to get revenge on Zim when she didd'nt get to be an Irken Elite Soldier. *'Almighty Tallest' : Leaders of the Irken Race. 'Digimon Universe' A universe where the Digimon Series took place.This Digimon Universe is the one from Digimon Adventure 01 and 02. *'Patamon' : A guinea pig like Digimon with batwings. *'Gatomon' : A cat like Digimon *'Devimon' : 'Wizards of Waverly Place Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series Wizards of Waverly Place took place.Emily acknowledges the show's laugh track. *'Alex Russo' : A sly,outgoing and an underarchive girl.She's one of the three Russo siblings. *'Justin Russo' : The oldest of the three Russo siblings and is very smart, *'Max Russo' : The youngest of the three Russo siblings. *'Harper Finkle' : Alex's best friend. *'Theresa Russo' : The Russo sibling's mother. *'Jerry Russo' : The Russo sibling's father. *'The Mummy' : A creature that appeared in Season 3 of WOWP.He was accidentaly released by Apple Bloom. 'Danny Phantom Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series Danny Phantom took place. *'Danny Fentom/Danny Phantom' : A boy who has ghost powers. *'Tucker Foley' : Danny's geeky friend. *'Sam Manson' : Danny's gothic (girl)friend. *'Vlad Plasmius' : A man who also has ghost powers.His real name is Vlad Masters. 'Robotboy Universe' A universe where the Cartoon Network series Robotboy took place. *'Robotboy' : A robot built by Prof. Moshimo and is Tommy's best friend. *'Tommy Turnbull' : A 10-year old owner and best friend of Robotboy. *'Lola Mbola' : An African-American girl who has a crush on Tommy. *'Gus Turner' : Tommy's fat friend.He usually refer to himself as 'G-Man'. *'Robotgirl' : A female version of Robotboy created by Prof. Moshimo. *'Dr.Kamikazi' : A sworn enemy of Robotboy.He tried to conquer the 1st Dimension but was ultimately thwarted by Apple Bloom (aka Agent A). *'Constantine' : Kamikazi's henchman. 'Good Luck Charlie Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series Good Luck Charlie took place.Just like back in the WOWP Universe,Emily acknowledges the laugh track. *'Teddy Duncan' : A caring, involved, positive and intelligent teenage girl. *'PJ Duncan' : The oldest of the Duncan siblings. *'Gabe Duncan' : The younger brother of Teddy and PJ and older brother of Charlie. *'Charlie Duncan' : Youngest of the Duncan siblings. *'Estelle Dabney' : The Duncans' strict and irritable neighbor. 'Pair of Kings Universe' A universe where the Disney XD Original Series Pair of Kings took place. *'Brady' : The caucasian looking twin/king of Kinkow. *'Boomer' : The African looking twin/king of Kinkow. *'Mikayla Makoola' : The Royal Adviser's only daughter who assists the twins. Brady often implies that he loves her. *'Lanny' : Brady and Boomer's evil cousin. *'Mason Makoola' : The fearless Royal Advisor and loyal friend to Brady and Boomer's parents. *'Tarantula People' : A tarantula/human hybrid tribe. 'iCarly Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series iCarly took place. *'Carly Shay' : The host of her own popular web show, iCarly, which she produces with her two best friends, Sam and Freddie. *'Sam Puckett' : One of Carly's best friends and co-host of iCarly. *'Freddie Benson' : Also one of Carly's good friend and neighbor. He is the technical producer of iCarly. *'Spencer Shay' : Carly's eccentric older brother and legal guardian. *'Gibby' : An odd friend of Carly, Sam and Freddie. *'Nevel Papperman' : A critic who runs the nevelocity.com website, a site that reviews other websites, including iCarly.com. 'My Life As A Teenage Robot Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series My Life As A Teenage Robot took place. *'Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9' : The "16-year-old robot",a state-of-the-art gynoid automaton created by Dr. Noreen Wakeman a few years ago, though she was designed as a 16-year-old girl.She desires to live the life of a normal teenager.Her best friends are Brad and Tuck. *'Brad Carbunkle' : Jenny's best friend and next-door neighbor. *'Tuck Carbunkle' : Brad's little brother. *'Armageddroid' : Created by Dr. Wakeman about a few years before Jenny.He is Jenny's sworn enemy. 'Big Time Rush Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series Big Time Rush took place. *'Kendall Knight' : The 17-year-old leader of the band. *'James Diamond' : A 17-year-old pretty boy and heartthrob of the band. *'Logan Mitchell' : A 17-year-old genius of the group. *'Carlos Garcia' : A 16-year-old joker of the band who likes to wear his hockey helmet for no apparent reason. *'Gustavo Rocque' : A world-renowned record producer who auditions the boys in Minnesota and brings them to L.A. to make them stars. *'Kelly Wainwright' : A talent scout and Gustavo's assistant. 'MAD Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s MAD took place.Unlike the others,the MAD characters except for Black Spy,White Spy and Alfred Neuman are parody versions of the other tv show and film characters. *'Parody Optimus' : A parody version of Optimus Prime. *'Parody Wolverine' : A parody version of Wolverine. *'Parody Mater' : A parody version of Mater. *'Parody Darth Vader' : A parody version of Darth Vader. *'Black Spy' : A character from the sketch Spy vs. Spy. *'White Spy' : A character from the sketch Spy vs. Spy. *'Alfred Neuman' : The mascot of MAD. 'Kick Buttowski Universe' A universe where the Disney XD Original Series Kick Buttowski took place. *'Kick Buttowski' : An amateur, thrill-seeking often reckless daredevil. *'Gunther Magnuson' : Kick's best friend and stunt coordinator who is overweight, worries a lot, and easily distracted by shiny objects. *'Brad Buttowski' : Kick's elder brother.He bullies Kick, and is in charge when their parents are away. *'Brianna Buttowski' : Kick's spoiled little sister. She is around 8 years old. 'The Buzz on Maggie Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series The Buzz on Maggie took place. *'Maggie Pesky' : A tween fly and the second oldest in the Pesky family. She has a taste in "funky fashion and extreme music". *'Rayna Cartflight' : Maggie's sassy best friend. She often thinks Maggie crosses the line with her crazy schemes. *'Pupert Pesky' : The younger brother in the Pesky family. He has the "desire to succeed" like Aldrin, but lacks his talents. *'Dawn Swatworthy' : A snobby girl and Maggie's rival. 'Growing Up Creepie Universe' A universe where Discovery Kids' Growing Up Creepie took place.Emily remarked on how this place looks disturbing. *'Creepie Creecher' : A young teenager raised by bugs. She has a cynical and sarcastic personality. No one execpt for Budge she doesn't tell anyone that she was raised by bugs in order to protect herself and her family. *'Budge Bentley' : Creepie's best friend. He's the only one who knows Creepie's secret. While Budge might look like a bully because of his height and size in reality he's a sweet guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. *'Chris-Alice Hollyruller' : Creepie's relentlessly happy friend and neighbor. *'Dr. Lance Pierce' : Prominent and pin-happy entomologist at the Middlington Museum of Natural History. In reality Dr. Pierce is evil and needs braces. 'The Emperor's New School Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series The Emperor's New School took place. *'Kuzco' : The Emperor of Inka.He is initially portrayed as a spoiled, selfish, cocky and sarcastic teenager, albeit with a sense of flair and pizzaz. *'Pacha' : A portly farmer from the countryside of the Incas *'Malina' : She is Kuzco's friend and an almost-love interest. *'Kronk' : An occasionally dim-witted, occasionally absent-minded, muscle-bound former henchman of Yzma. *'Yzma' : Kuzco's former advisor.As of the Emperor's New School series finale,she became Kronk's assistant. 'The Looney Tunes Show Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s The Looney Tunes Show took place. *'Bugs Bunny' : Confident, cool-headed and usually three steps ahead of everybody else, Bugs still has a few surprising quirks. *'Daffy Duck' : Self-absorbed yet insecure, Daffy has been living with Bugs for several years. *'Lola Bunny' : Bugs' bubbly, super rich, kooky romantic interest and girlfriend. *'Speedy Gonzales' : The quick and quick-witted fastest mouse in all Mexico. 'Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series Brandy and Mr. Whiskers took place. *'Brandy Harrington' : An anthropomorphic 15-year-old mixed breed dog. *'Mr. Whiskers' : A 7-year-old white lop-eared rabbit who hasn't had very many friends during his lifetime. 'Back to the Future:The Animated Series Universe' A universe where Back to the Future:The Animated Series took place. *'Marty Mcfly' : Marty spends a lot of time visiting the Brown house where Doc, Clara, and their sons live. *'Dr. Emmett Brown' : Marty's best friend and the inventor of the first time machine, which he built out of a DeLorean sports car. *'Clara Clayton Brown' : Doc's wife, who, along with the rest of the family, moved to the 20th century. *'Jules Brown' : Verne's elder brother. His middle name is Eratosthenes. *'Verne Browns' : Jules' younger brother. He is a cheerful young man; however, he dislikes losing and doing chores. *'Biff Tannen' : Biff is the great-grandson of Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen and is the present day villain. 'Dexter's Laboratory Universe' A universe where the Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory took place. *'Dexter' : An eight-year-old genius boy, who has a secret laboratory. *'Dee Dee' : Dexter's older sister who always mysteriously gains access to his lab no matter what he does to try to keep her out. *'Mandark' : Dexter's arch-nemesis. 'The Marvelous Misadeventure of Flapjack Universe' A universe where the Cartoon Network TV series The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack took place. *'Flapjack' : A boy who was found and raised by Bubbie, a talking whale. *'Capt. K'nuckles' : A washed-up and childish old sailor who claims to be the greatest adventurer the world has ever known. *'Bubbie' : An anthropomorphic whale, she is Flapjack’s devoted, adoptive single mother. *'Peppermint Larry' : The owner and manager of The Candy Barrel, the only place in Stormalong where adventurers can get candy. *'Dr. Barber' : The current doctor and barber of Stormalong. He is not only a doctor and a barber, but also a certified candyologist, and he's a creeper. *'Eight-Armed Willy' : An extremely large Giant Pacific Octopus with a cut sticking out of his head, resembling a hole. 'The Amazing World of Gumball Universe' A universe where the Cartoon Network TV series The Amazing World of Gumball took place. *'Gumball Watterson' : A male 12-year-old trouble-making cat who repeatedly does idiotic things but never learns his lesson. *'Darwin Watterson' : Formerly Gumball's pet fish, he grew legs one day and became fast friends with Gumball. He subsequently became a member of the family. *'Anais Watterson' : A prodigy at four years old, she is a rabbit who is considered to be the youngest and smartest character. 'Pucca Universe' A universe where Pucca took place. *'Pucca' : She is an 11 year old. She is obsessed with Garu and hopelessly in love with him, constantly trying to steal kisses from him. *'Garu' : Garu is the descendant of ancient and silent Ninja, and aims to restore his family to their rightful crown position. *'Abyo' : Abyo is Garu's best friend. A practitioner of Kung-Fu, Abyo is very competitive and excitable. *'Ching' : Ching is the daughter of Chang, the master of turtle training hall from which she learned sword-handling and combat. *'Tobe' : Garu's arch nemesis.Tobe is rarely capable of defeating Garu, however, much less Pucca. For some reason, Tobe is always trying to strike vengeance on Garu ("vengeance" is his catch-phrase), though they never mention what Garu's ever done to him. 'Yin Yang Yo! Universe' A universe where Yin Yang Yo! took place. *'Yang' : Yo's student. He is a blue rabbit and leader of group woo foo the twin brother of Yin. He mostly uses the Martial Arts side of Woo Foo, but he can also use the Mystic side of Woo Foo. Yang is a cuckoo, lucky, courageous character, and has a liking for clowns. *'Yin' : Yo's student. Yin is a pink rabbit. Yin is often described as intelligent, cute, girly, and sassy. She mostly uses with the Mystic side of Woo Foo, but she can also use the Martial Arts side of Woo Foo. She is often quite stubborn, and shows signs of being a "neat freak". *'Master Yo' : Teacher of Yin and Yang. Yo is a grumpy old panda whose age is unknown (but he missed his 117th high school graduation anniversary reunion). Yo has great sage wisdom and is a master in the Woo Foo arts. *'Lina' : An aqua-green female dog, Lina is Yang's not-quite-yet girlfriend and Yin's best friend. She is a nice, yet short-tempered girl who lives on a farm with her father. *'Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard' : Carl, the Evil Cockroach Wizard (who tends to shout out his name as much as possible and always wants to be called Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard), continuously schemes to defeat Yin, Yang, Master Yo and the power of the Woo Foo with his insecure genius. 'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Universe' A universe where Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! took place. *'Chiro' : Leader of the Hyperforce.Chiro is at first hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. *'Antauri' : Antauri is the black monkey in the first two seasons of the SRMTHG!, and the second pilot as Sparx is the first. After being resurrected, he becomes the powerful silver monkey in the third and fourth seasons of SRMTHG! *'SPRX-77' : SPRX-77 (or Sparx) is the red monkey and the team's best pilot. He is very much the comedian of the group and has a large ego; he is still very brave and willing to protect his comrades at any cost. *'Gibson' : Gibson is the blue monkey, and the team's scientist. His full name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but he prefers "just 'Gibson'". When answering scientific-related questions, he often starts a long winded speech, which are always interrupted by someone or something. *'Otto' : Otto is the green monkey and the team's mechanic. Although his talent with machines is unmatched, he is quite oblivious to everything else around him. *'Nova' : Nova is the yellow monkey with pink eyes, and the only female on the team until Jinmay became an honorary member. She's the team's main fighter and has been known for her fiery attitude. She has a love-hate relationship with Sparx. *'Jinmay' : A robot girl who Chiro falls in love with. She becomes an official Hyperforce member and becomes the protector of Shuggazoom when the Hyperforce left to destroy the Dark Worm. *'Skeleton King' : Enemy of the Hyperforce.He was eventually defeated at some point after SRMTHG! ended but he was somehow ressurected. 'The Replacements Universe' A universe where the Disney Channel Original Series The Replacements took place. *'Todd Daring' : He is the lazy, trouble-making, and selfish one of the siblings. He and Riley are the adopted children of K and Dick Daring. *'Riley Daring' : She is the kinder, more caring and reliable sibling who enjoys school. She and Todd are the adopted children of K and Dick Daring. *'K Daring' : Also known as Agent K. She is the siblings' adoptive mother who is of British descent and is a super spy. Agent K height is 6'1 tall. From an outside view it may seem she doesn't care for her kids or husband, but in fact she loves them devotedly, even though she may express it through a recording or videotape. *'Dick Daring' : He is the siblings' world-famous daredevil adoptive father. He is a semi-former stunt artist, and is constantly working on new tricks. *'C.A.R.T.E.R.' : C.A.R.T.E.R. aka C.A.R. is the high-tech family car with a British accent. He can do just about anything, but is not always willing to do something for the family, especially not for Dick. *'Buzz Winters' : Buzz is a wanna-be bully and is Todd's arch nemesis. He usually makes corny jokes then laughs at them saying "Good one Buzz!" and "I got to start writing these down!". 'True Jackson VP Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series True Jackson VP took place. *'True Jackson' : CEO of Mad Style.She was formerly a Vice President during that series. *'LuLu' : True's best friend.Lulu is incredibly smart in school but is known not to think things through.Sweetie Belle confused between her name and LuLu (Ni Hao Kai Lan)'s name. *'Ryan Laserbeam' : Another one of True's best friend. *'Amanda Cantwell' : A VP of Mad Style.She somehow revert back to her adult form at some point after the True Jackson VP series finale. 'Animaniacs Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Animaniacs took place. *'Yakko Warner' : The tallest, oldest (though age is never specified), and most verbal, and serves as the ringleader of the three siblings. *'Wakko Warner' : The middle child, wears a sky-blue turtleneck and a red cap turned backwards with holes cut out for his ears. *'Dot Warner' : The youngest of the three, wears a pink skirt, has hair resembling that of Uran from Astro Boy, and a yellow flower tie in her ears. 'Skunk Fu! Universe' A universe where Skunk Fu! took place. *'Skunk' : 10 years old.Skunk is the youngest of the valley dwellers and wants to be a Kung Fu master, but he has to learn his kung fu moves with Panda first. *'Panda' : 70 or 80 years old. Panda is a very wise leader who spends his time training Skunk in the various arts. He was Dragon's best friend before Dragon was punished by Heaven and became evil. *'Rabbit' : 20 years old. A violent, ill-tempered, egotistical, smart-alec lagomorph who is always on the lookout for conflict. He has a major crush on Fox, but will go great lengths to hide this. *'Fox' : 18 years old. An effective, graceful fighter, Fox is the pretty, leading lady of the story and the only dog family member in the Vally resistance. Like an older sister to Skunk, she helps him with her sound advice, and is very level-headed. *'Bird' : A bird who is the brains of the duo.He,along with Ox like nothing better than to relax and accept the fact that they are "nobodies". *'Ox' : An ox member of the duo.He,along with Bird like nothing better than to relax and accept the fact that they are "nobodies". *'Baboon' : The head of Dragon's army and the one dispatched to carry out most of his evil plots. *'Ninja Monkeys' : Dragon's soldiers, who are usually dim-witted and ineffectual. 'Jimmy Two-Shoes Universe' A universe where Jimmy Two-Shoes took place. *'Jimmy Two-Shoes' : He is a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 14-year-old boy. *'Breezy J. Heinous' : Jimmy's best friend and first Best friend, a giant, red, devil-like monster who wears a pair of brown shorts.He is the clueless and lazy self-centered teenage son of Lucius Heinous the Seventh. *'Heloise' : A super-intelligent yet destructive small girl and Jimmy's second best friend. She is seen as a evil genius who enjoys spreading chaos wherever she goes though she has the appearance of a diminutive, charming little girl with high-lighted blond hair and blue eyes. *'Lucius Heinous VII' : The tyrannical ruler of Miseryville.He resembles a devil-like creature having red skin and horns, and is also the father of Beezy J. Heinous. 'Johnny Test Universe' A universe where Johnny Test took place. *'Johnny Test' : A a troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespected 11-year-old boy. *'Dukey' : Johnny's anthropomorphic talking mixed-breed pet dog and best friend. *'Susan Test' : One of Johnny's sister.She,along with Mary are 13 year old geniuses. *'Mary Test' : One of Jonny's sister.She,along with Susan are 13 year old geniuses. 'Scooby Doo!Mystery Incorperated Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Scooby Doo!Mystery Incorperated took place. *'Scooby Doo' : Scooby-Doo is the pet and life long companion of Shaggy Rogers. *'Shaggy Rogers' : Shaggy is a cowardly slacker more interested in eating than solving mysteries. *'Fred Jones' : He often shown constructing various Rube Goldberg traps for villains, which Scooby-Doo and/or Shaggy would often set off by mistake, causing the villain to be captured another way. Fred usually takes the lead in solving mysteries. *'Daphne Blakes' : Enthusiastic, but clumsy and danger-prone member of the gang. *'Velma Dinkley' : A highly intelligent young woman with various interests ranging from highly specified sciences. 'Tom and Jerry Tales Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Tom and Jerry Tales took place. *'Tom Cat' : An anthropormorphic cat who always chase Jerry. *'Jerry Mouse' : An anthropormophic mouse who constantly tries to get away from Tom. *'Spike the Bulldog' : A bulldog who really despise Tom. 'Xiaolin Showdown Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Xiaolin Showdown took place. *'Omi' : An orphan boy who has been training in the art of Shaolin Kung Fu since birth. Omi is the Xiaolin Dragon of Water and as such possess the ability to manipulate water in all forms. *'Kimiko Tohomiko' : The daughter of a rich and influential Japanese businessman, Kimiko is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire and has the power to create and control said element. *'Raimundo Pedrosa' : Raimundo is the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and can control everything air related, like summoning gale force winds and enabling himself to fly. *'Clay Bailey' : Clay is a Texas cowboy through and through and the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, allowing him to cause earthquakes and fissures in the ground and gives him enhanced strength. *'Dojo Kanojo Cho' : Dojo Kanojo Cho is Guardian of the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and the dragon that the Xiaolin Warriors ride on. *'Wuya' : An ancient Heylin witch. 'The Mask:The Animated Series Universe' A universe where The Mask:The Animated Series took place. *'Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask' : Weilder of the Mask.As Stanley,he is a push over good guy.As The Mask,unlike his violent comic book counter part, is more of a mischievous superhero, who, as Stanley had put it, "Would rather go to water polo night at the Coco Bongo then fight crime". *'Milo' : Stanley's pet dog.He is a frequent wearer of the mask as well and is shown to be quite intelligent, able to understand human language. *'Lt. Mitch Kellaway' : A lieutenant constantly trying to prove Ipkiss is the Mask. *'Detective Doyle' : Lieutenant Kellaway's dimwitted partner. He is usually the comic relief and is occasionally seen eating a donut or a candy bar. *'Peggy Brandt' : Stanley's reporter friend. *'Charlie Schumacher' : Stanley's friend.He knows Stanley had the mask, but he thinks he got rid of it.He appears not to know the mask is Stanley, most likely because he never saw Ipkiss wearing the mask. *'Kablamus' : Joe Blow is a green-haired explosive man who was experimenting on a balloon that would be the greatest balloon ever that won't break. Unfortunately, the balloon overinflated and caused him to fall into the chemicals in his factory. As a result, he gained the power to blow himself up like a balloon and explode without dying (the chemicals he fell into made him unbreakable) and then returning to normal size. 'Catscratch Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series Catscratch took place. *'Mr.Blik' : Mr. Blik is the self-appointed leader of the group who's loud, bossy and brash. It is told that a black cat means bad luck, and this is true for Mr. Blik (because he is a black cat), who gets himself into getting major trouble and is prone to near-death injuries. *'Gordon Quid' : Gordon is a brave member of the Highland Quid clan and acts like he's from Scotland despite the fact that he is not. However, he speaks with a thick stereotypical Scottish accent. He is full of heart, has a soft spot for "Human" Kimberly and loves to sing, which quite regularly irritates his older brother, Mr. Blik. *'Waffle' : Waffle is a extremely enthusiastic, goofy, cute, funny, and can speak Newtuguese (a language supposedly spoken by newts) as if he were a newt himself. Waffle is a free spirit who is overly optimistic. *'"Human" Kimberly' : Kimberly is a 9-year-old Mexican-American with a lot of heart, a gap in her teeth, and an obsession with unicorns. She is one of the few human friends the cats have. *'Hovis' : Hovis was Mrs. Cramdilly's butler and he's stayed on to see after the cats and collect his measly paychecks (which Mr. Blik signs). He's not exactly thrilled about his new situation, but he hails from a long line of butlers who have served in the house and he honestly believes he's got nowhere else to go. 'Avatar:The Last Airbender Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series Avatar:The Last Airbender took place. *'Aang' : The current incarnation of the Avatar, who is the spirit of the planet manifested in human form.A reluctant hero, Aang often acts in a fun-loving, carefree manner. *'Katara' : She is the last remaining waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe, due to an invasion by the Southern Raiders and kidnapping of all waterbenders in the tribe years previously. *'Sokka' : He is a 16-year-old warrior from the Southern Water Tribe, and Katara's brother, who describes himself as "sarcastic" "the smart one" and "meat-eating". *'Toph' : She is a blind Earthbending grandmaster of the prestigious Bei Fong family in the Earth Kingdom. *'Zuko' : A Fire Lord who ends the war during the Avatar series finale.He is now good friends with Aang. *'Iroh' : Commonly known as the "Dragon of the West", Iroh is a Firebending master and former heir to the Fire Nation throne. *'Appa' : Aang's flying bison who serves as the group's main form of transportation around the world. *'Momo' : The only known living Winged Lemur, a race of animals that can naturally fly. *'Ozai' : Former Fire Lord who was defeated by Aang years ago.He was freed from his prison regain his Firebending Powers.He was later defeated by Apple Bloom who is temporary granted Energy Bending powers. 'The Mighty B! Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series The Mighty B! took place. *'Bessie Higgenbottom' : The most ambitious Honeybee scout in the troop. She speaks with a lateral lisp and is claustrophobic. *'Happy Walter Higgenbottom' : He was a nameless, stray dog with a torn ear enjoying existence at the Fisherman's Wharf, until Bessie Higgenbottom found him and took him home. *'Ben Higgenbottom' : Bessie's 7-year-old younger brother. He hopes to be Bessie's sidekick when she becomes the Mighty B. 'The X's Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series The X's took place. *'Mr. X' : Family patriarch and team leader, Mr. X is the typical sixties expert at hand-to-hand combat. Although he is a competent spy, he struggles with many everyday issues, such as remembering his name. *'Mrs. X' : Second in command, Mrs. X is fully trained in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, but she is a repulsive cook. *'Tuesday X' : The Xs' teenage daughter and missions investigator. She is 16 years old. Tuesday is the most normal of the team, despite her rather extreme punk-rock garb and frequently changing hair-color. *'Truman X' : The Xs' 9-year-old son and technology expert. *'Home Base' : Home Base describes itself in the title sequence of The X's as "the house they live in", but Home Base is most likely the name for the computerized brain that runs the functions of their house (neither Mr. X nor Mrs. X appear to be competent about household chores, though Mr. X can mow the grass). *'Glowface' : The Xs' arch-enemy and the leader of S.N.A.F.U. Glowface's head is encased in a glass globe with electrical discharges. He wears a rubber suit and gloves to contain his vast energies. 'El Tigre:The Adventures of Manny Rivera Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series El Tigre:The Adventures of Manny Rivera took place. *'Manny Rivera' : Manny Rivera is a 13-year-old Mexican-born boy who, apart from a scar across his left eye, appears no different from any other boy his age. But looks are deceiving, because Manny is the son of the legendary hero, White Pantera, and grandson of the evil super villain, Puma Loco, and is, himself, the alter-ego El Tigre. *'Frida Suarez' : A 12-year-old Spanish girl, and the youngest of 3 daughters to Police Chief Emiliano Suárez and Judge Carmela Suárez. Frida is Manny Rivera/El Tigre's best friend and the two hang out together nearly all the time. *'Sartana of the Dead' : The most dangerous, most devious, and most feared super villain in all of Miracle City. 'The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa Universe' A universe where Disney's The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa took place. *'Timon Berkowitz' : A wise-cracking and self-absorbed meerkat who is known for claiming Pumbaa's ideas as his own. *'Pumbaa' : A warthog with flatulance.Pumbaa is also a fierce warrior, charging into battle like a battering ram, and taking great offense if anyone who's not his friend calls him a pig. *'Simba' : Friend of Timon and Pumbaa and king of the Pride Lands. *'Shenzi' : The only female of the trio. She is confident, collected and constantly scheming. This makes her the de facto leader of the trio. *'Banzai' : The most aggressive of the trio, usually speaking in a raised voice, with a shorter temper than Ed or Shenzi, and always ready to get into a fight. *'Ed' : Ed communicates entirely through crazed laughter and sports a permanent idiotic grin. 'Aladdin (TV Series) Universe' A universe where Disney's Alladin (TV Series) took place. *'Aladdin' : Aladdin is portrayed as clever, and ultimately a good-hearted person. *'Princess Jasmine' : Jasmine is the princess of the fictional city of Agrabah *'Genie' : A comedic Genie who used to be trapped in a magic lamp. *'Abu' : Aladdin's kleptomaniac sidekick monkey with a high-pitched voice and can talk a little. *'Jafar' : An evil sorcerer who is revived when Scootaloo accidentally touches his staff. 'Speed Racer:The Next Generation Universe' A universe where Speed Racer:The Next Generation took place. *'Speed Racer Jr.' : Speed Racer Jr. (or just "Speed" for short) is the second son of the original Speed Racer. *'X Racer' : He is the oldest son of the original Speed Racer, and the former number one racer at the Racing Academy. *'Spritle Racer' : He, Sparky, and Speed are the only characters from the original series. Spritle now runs the Academy founded by the Racer Family as the headmaster. *'Lucy' : Of Speed and Conor, Lucy is the sensible one of the group. She wears a light blue mechanic’s uniform with the Racing Academy logo on it. Strict, open-minded, and studious, she often assists Conor with his work, but is a little bit bossy at times. *'Conor' : A poor racer, but a great mechanic, Conor is good friends with Speed and Lucy. His most defining characteristic is that he is a huge fan of Speed Racer Sr. to the point of obsession. *'Chim-Chim' : Conor built this robot based on the pet chimpanzee the headmaster used to own. 'Sushi Pack Universe' A universe where Sushi Pack took place. *'Tako Maki' : Blue Octopus. He is the unofficial goodness and has six long tentacle arms, and a fake eye patch. Tako speaks in a British accent. *'Ikura Maki' : Orange Salmon. He has the power to shoot sticky fish eggs. He is usually calm, but tends to feel an urge to compete with his teammates, which can cause competition. *'Kani Maki' : Pink Crab. Her pigtails are tough crab claws, which she uses to give her foes a powerful pinch. *'Maguro Maki' : Purple Esper Tuna. Possesses psychic powers, including levitation and telekinesis. She is 'in tune with her inner tuna'. *'Wasabi Pow' : Yellow Wasabi. A smaller, and speechless member of the Sushi Pack. *'Ben' : A close friend of the Sushi pack and manages the donut shop where they live. He always gives them advice or suggestions. *'Titanium Chef' : A mean catfish who not only orders the Legion of Low Tide to fight dirty and scheme evil plots, and also manages the sushi bar they live in. 'First Seen in Fireside Crusaders (series)' 'Generator Rex Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Generator Rex took place.It was this universe that reveals the remote's special ability. *'Rex Salazar' : Rex is a young amnesiac E.V.O. with the ability to grow various numerous machines out of his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with and control nearby machines, and to absorb active nanites from some other E.V.O.s, curing them. *'Agent Six' : A senior Providence agent and Rex's handler. He wears a green suit with a black tie and black sunglasses; it is implied he is very particular about his choice of attire, as he owns an entire closetful of identical suits. He has a humorless by-the-book personality, following orders above all else. *'Bobo Haha' : A talking E.V.O. chimp and Rex's sidekick. He wears an eye patchnand a fez. Aside from the ability to talk, he seems to be a completely normal chimpanzee. *'Dr.Holiday' : The lead scientist for Providence. She is usually seen wearing a lab coat, an orange top, a skirt, and knee-high boots. She has green eyes and her hair is tied in a formal bun on the top of her head for the most part. She is depicted as the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions, in contrast to Agent Six's stoic nature. 'Doraemon Universe' A Universe where Doraemon took place.Due to the fact that Doraemon was never dubbed,these characters are voiced by American actors in this show. *'Doraemon' : He is a cat-like robot created by the Matsushiba robot company, and is sent back in time by Sewashi to aid Nobita. He possesses a fourth-dimensional pocket from which he can acquire various kinds of futuristic tools, gadgets, and playthings from a future department store. *'Dora the Kid' : He is good at quick shooting, but he has a fear of heights (acrophobia). Kid was the third smartest in The Doraemons behind Wang Dora and Dora-Nichov. *'Dora-rinho' : He is very quick, but forgetful. He lives in Brazil. He spends days in playing Association Football with a Brazilian boy, Nobinho, and the Mini-Doras. *'Dora-med III' : He wears Arabian clothes and forecasts from the tarot. He lives in the country of Saudi Arabia on Middle East, because he has aquaphobia. Needless to say, he can't swim. He is also quite proficient in magic and the black arts *'El Matadora' : He is very strong. He likes napping (siesta). He lives in the 17th-century Spain. He disguises himself by working for a dishwasher in a butcher's in the day, but his real job is to save the poor. He can transform into another form—Keikai-Dora. *'Wang Dora' : He is the smartest among the Doraemons and is a master of kung fu. He studies medicine in the Qing Dynasty, China while he works for an assistant of a doctor of Chinese medicine. *'Dora-nichov' : He is taciturn (and can only communicate with growls, etc.) and is extremely sensitive to the cold. He was the second smartest in The Doraemons behind Wang Dora. He transforms himself into a wolf if he looks at something that looks like the moon; in this form he can attack enemies by biting or simply wreaking havoc, etc. *'Dorami' : She is the sister of Doraemon. She happens to be about 2 years younger than he is. Strangely enough, they are siblings due to the fact that they shared half of the oil from a can. 'Regular Show Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Regular Show took place. *'Morcedai' : A 23-year-old blue jay, who is best friends with Rigby. Together, Mordecai and Rigby are employed as groundskeepers at a park, but they are both lazy and rarely get their jobs done. Mordecai is more conscientious, mature and moral about his actions, but he tends to go along with Rigby's mischief as a result of rivalry. *'Rigby' : A 23-year-old racoon, who is best friends with Mordecai. Rigby is eccentric, immature, and extremely mischievous, which puts him at odds with Mordecai at times. Rigby lives solely for self-gratification, which he sometimes achieves through selfish acts of lying or cheating; but consequentially, Rigby has a bad habit of getting himself and other people in trouble. *'Benson' : A living gumball machine. Benson is the manager of the park, employed under Mr. Maellard and is also the employer of Mordecai and Rigby. The two frequently infuriate Benson due to their constant slacking and mischief, and as such he has limited trust for them, even though it's his responsibility since their mistakes happen on his time. *'Margaret' : A robin who works at a local coffee shop. She is kind and respectful to both Mordecai and Rigby, but may be unaware that Mordecai has a crush on her. 'Kappa Mikey Universe' A universe where Nickelodeon's Kappa Mikey took place. *'Mikey Simon' : He comes from the United States of America, but won a contest to appear on the LilyMu show in Tokyo, Japan. Mikey is somewhat of an egotistical, self-centered jerk. He is oblivious to the world around him unless it gets him his way, and will do anything to get what he wants. He hatches a bunch of wild plans that often get him into trouble and unpredictable situations. *'Gonard' : Mikey's best friend. Gonard plays the diabolical villain of the show who appears as a purple ogre-like creature. Though in real life Gonard is nice, very friendly and often child-like, has an insatiable appetite for sandwiches and lives in LilyMu Towers with his mother. *'Guano' : The overdramatic, neurotic writer for LilyMu. He also stars as the lovable sidekick to Kappa Mikey who only says "Guano" similar to a Pokémon. Guano has the habit of breaking down whenever something goes awry and screaming and running in circles. He is terrified of Ozu and getting fired. He is also afraid of many things such as his own shadows, the sky, 'monsters' under the bed, reporters, and many more although the source of these fears are not known. *'Lily' : Lily is a physically attractive girl actress who portrays the damsel-in-distress role in all of the episodes of "LilyMu," and in these episodes she also plays the sweet, innocent girl who is a member of the LilyMu gang who Mikey often saves as his fictional superhero alter-ego, Kappa Mikey, who also has a crush on her in real life as well. But in reality, Lily is no one more than a heartless, overindulged actress who was the original star of "LilyMu" (explaining the program's title) before Mikey joined the show's cast and was given a starring role. *'Mitsuki' : Mitsuki is a beautiful, very friendly, selfless young woman who has a not-so-secret crush on Mikey. She plays a headstrong, tough-as-nails bad girl on the show which contrasts with her real life persona. Mitsuki often appears to be the most sensible and down-to-earth person of the gang and often is the most ethical and logical one. However when Mitsuki gets upset her personality will turn bitter and often violent. She is best friends with Lily though Lily will often insult or belittle her constantly. *'Ozu' : Ozu is the producer of LilyMu. Ozu is terribly short-tempered, bossy and very demanding. He is known for screaming at the cast when they mess something up especially Mikey. Ozu is shown to treat Mikey better than the other cast members as Mikey's character saved the show but will still snap at Mikey when he does something dumb. *'Yes Man' : A hyperactive, overdramatic and often annoying yes man–servant–scapegoat to Ozu who agrees with everything Ozu says. He is devoted to Ozu and will do whatever he says. A running gag is that Yes Man is often the victim of physical harm and bad luck. 'Blue's Clues Universe' A universe where Nickelodeon's Blues Clues took place.It should be noted that the personalities of these characters differs from the ones in the show,just like the Ni Hao,Kai-Lan characters.Just like the MLP Universe,the characters in this dimension appears oftenly throughout the show,though it is mostly Shovel and Pail,who originated from this universe *'Blue' : She is a playful little puppy who enjoys doing fun things with her friends. She expresses this by leaving clues around the house so everyone can guess what she wants to do. *'Shovel' : *'Pail' : *'Sidetable Drawer' : Sidetable Drawer is a red-and-orange drawer who lives in the living room to the left of the Thinking Chair. She usually has a telephone on top of her, unless she is in another room. *'Tickety Tock' : Tickety Tock, or simply just Tickety, is a young alarm clock.She is a girl clock who lives in Blue's bedroom on the nightstand.She is a caring, foregiving clock. Unlike most of the others, Tickety will except losing a game or forgetting her lines in a play. *'Mailbox' : Mailbox is a cheerful talking mailbox who lives at the foot of the pathway in front of Blue's house. He sits on a post, receives the mail and delivering it when it comes. 'Scaredy Squirrel Universe' A universe where Scaredy Squirrel took place. *'Scaredy' : A squirrel who is smart but obsessively-minded. He works at a grocery store called Stash 'n Hoard. *'Dave' : A blue skunk who is Scaredy's best friend, but he is very unclean (found out in the trailer because he said that he's been wearing the same underwear for five years). *'Nestor' : Nestor is a yellow bird who is the manager of Stash 'n Hoard. He is also Scaredy's boss and one of his enemies. 'Batman:The Brave and the Bold Universe' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Batman:The Brave and the Bold took place. *'Batman' : Batman (real name Bruce Wayne), a superhero clothed in a bat-motif, is the protagonist of the series and costumed protector of Gotham City. He is driven by guilt and revenge following the murder of his parents as a child. *'Aquaman' : Aquaman, also known as Arthur Curry, is the ruler of Atlantis, and a superhero. This is the mostly friendly, boisterous, happy-go-lucky incarnation of the hero. He is old friends with Batman. *'Joker' : An insane arch-nemesis of Batman. 'Camp Lazlo Universe' A Universe where Cartoon Network's Camp Lazlo took place. *'Lazlo' : Lazlo is a eccentric Brazilian spider monkey. Often annoying Edward, he is a very happy-go lucky monkey. As a hippie, Lazlo loves peace. *'Raj' : Raj is a cautious Indian elephant who speaks with a distinct Indian accent. Born in India, Raj is one of Lazlo's bunkmates and best friends in the Jelly Bean Cabin at Camp Kidney and is seen spending most of his time with Lazlo and Clam; the three are collectively known as the "Jelly Trio."Raj has dreams of becoming a famous DJ. *'Clam' : Clam is a small albinopygmy rhinoceros who is part of the "Jelly Trio." Although being one of the main characters of the show, he rarely speaks. He has a low voice and usually speaks in short bursts of few words, often repeating the last words that others say. *'Scoutmaster Lumpus' : Lumpus is an angry, selfish, stingy moose with a large ego. 'Courage the Cowardly Dog Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Courage the Cowardly Dog took place. *'Courage' : An overly frightened dog who lives in Nowhere, Kansas. He was abandoned as a puppy after his parents were sent into outer space,but was adopted by Muriel Bagge. Her husband, Eustace, regularly mistreats him. Ironically, given his name, Courage is a genuine coward, but still goes to great lengths to protect his owners; to the end, he often gets injured, sometimes quite brutally or almost killed and only surviving through his determination and/or pure luck. *'Muriel Bagge' : Muriel Bagge is a kind, elderly, and overweight Scottish woman who took Courage in when he was a puppy.She is the damsel in distress. She is also Eustace's wife. She often carries a rolling pin that she hits Eustace with when he harasses Courage. *'Eustace Bagge' : Eustace Bagge, Muriel's husband, is a mean, selfish and cruel old farmer obsessed with money and his truck. He has a very negative and uptight personality; he frequently abuses Courage and calls him a "stupid dog". Eustace is known for his trademark glasses, identical in appearance to Muriel's, and his brown hat which shields his bald head. *'Shirley' : Shirley is a short, green chihuahua dressed like a gypsy, who makes a living by providing fortune-telling and advice to Courage, and also by selling junk to people. She has magical powers, such as putting curses on people who wrong her, calling spirits in the afterlife, and even summoning a giant monster. Shirley has nothing against Courage, but she has a strong dislike of Eustace (due to his ignorance, often referring to him as "the stupid one"). Whenever Eustace angers Shirley, she puts curses or spells on him. 'The Troop Universe' A universe where Nickelodeon's The Troop took place. *'Jake Collins' : Due to his recent joining of the Troop, Jake is often naive and reckless. Hayley and Felix often have to watch his back, because his instinct for danger often gets him into trouble. Hayley thinks he is a goofy slacker who doesn't take his job seriously. His worst fear is that he would not be able to help Felix and Hayley if they were in trouble. *'Hayley Steele' : The most popular, and often considered the friendliest, girl at school. She is the classic overachiever — she does cheerleading, lacrosse, ballet, is in the student council, and does numerous other extracurricular activities. She wants to go to Yale after high school, and is so into this vision that her favorite color is Yale Blue. She is very headstrong and determined, at one point being ordered to take the weekend off of monster hunting to relax. *'Felix Garcia' : The nerd of the school, Felix is complex. He is just dying to tell someone about his involvement in the group so he can be the "cool" guy, but is bound by oath to say nothing. He sees himself as a type of James Bond within The Troop who Jake and Hayley look up to, but in reality, they both think he is just the stereotypical nerd. *'Mr. Stockley' : Mr. Stockley is The Troop's adult adviser, a job he takes very seriously. He keeps Jake, Hayley, and Felix up to date on recent monster activities, and makes sure they have the latest monster-fighting technology. However, when faced with a monster he panics (as you age, you become less able to fight monsters because of this). 'Supah Ninjas Universe' A universe where Nickelodeon's Supah Ninja took place. *'Mike Fukunaga' : Mike is quiet and shy, having never quite realized his potential. In the pilot, it is said that he is part of a Star Wars fan club. He discovers a secret underground dojo under his bed, where a hologram of his late grandfather awaits to train him in the ways of the ninja. Mike discovers he is the latest in a long family line of ninjas, and ultimately learns about leadership, friendship, and romance while saving Empire City from villains. *'Owen Reynolds' : Mike's best friend, fellow-Supah Ninja, and deuteragonist of the series. He is of African American descent. A bit eccentric, Owen has a tendency to overreact, but is a powerful warrior nonetheless and wise-cracking. Owen enjoys food a lot, even eating whenever the trio have big problems to deal with. Owen is known to be lazy at times. He is the only character to call Grandpa Fukunaga "Hologramps". *'Amanda Mckay' : She is Caucasian. She is a cheerleader, and when she is kidnapped by The Rhymer, the Supah Ninjas come to her rescue. When she discovers who her rescuers are, she requests to join them threatening to tell everyone about Owen and Mike, and thus becomes the third member of the group. *'Grandpa "Hologramps" Fukunaga' : The sensei of the Supah Ninjas and Mike's deceased grandfather. A hologram carrying the family ninja legacy, he guides and trains the Supah Ninjas and in an underground high-tech dojo under Mike and Martin's home and uses a robot to guide them to fight. 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy took place. *'Billy' : Billy is a young 10 year old happy-go-lucky child with an extremely low IQ of -5. He was outperformed by a shovel on an IQ test. He has an extremely large, pink nose, wears a blue and white striped shirt, and covers his orange hair with a red hat. His main affiliations are Grim and Mandy. Mandy is Billy's best friend, though she treats him more like a servant than a friend. *'Mandy' : Mandy a 10-11 year old girl who has (mostly) a terrible and rude attitude.However, unlike Billy, she is more stable, sane, and intelligent. She'll punch or otherwise injure (physically, emotionally, mentally, or any combination of the three) anyone who gets in her way. She is Billy's "best friend" regardless of the awful way she treats him. She is known for rarely smiling; the one occasion on which this happens, it causes reality to fall apart. *'The Grim Reaper' : 137,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years old (as his early childhood took place during the Stone Age) and speaks with a Jamaican accent.By losing a limbo contest to Billy and Mandy, Grim is fated to be their "best friend" forever. Though Billy is friendly towards him, Mandy treats him dominantly, and this angers and irritates him to the point where he constantly fantasizes about killing both of them. However, there have been instances that show that he does indeed care for them. 'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends took place. *'Bloo' : Mac's 5-year-old imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. Bloo is sometimes self-centered, egotistic and narcissistic almost to the point of psychotic delusion and has a knack for getting into trouble. However, he still has a good heart and apologizes for his actions. *'Mac' : A bright, creative, and somewhat shy 8-year-old boy and the creator of Bloo who visits Fosters. He almost always seems to know what to do if there is a problem. Mac is generally good-hearted, intelligent and well-meaning and is often the voice of reason among his friends (especially Bloo) when they are about to make a decision. However, his good nature tends to make him somewhat naive. *'Wilt' : A very friendly, very tall, red-colored friend with a stubby left arm and crooked left eyestalk (which he describes as "wonky"). However, in "Good Wilt Hunting", it is discovered that he was not always this way; he was injured in a fateful accident during a basketball game, leaving his arm crushed and his eye injured. Wilt exhibits consummate good sportsmanship, which he applies to every part of life he can. He is considered the nicest friend at Fosters and he's extremely courteous to a fault, often willing to help anyone, fix anything, and perform anything asked of him, (even if he has to go entirely out of his way to do so), and apologizes almost constantly (he is known for saying "Is that okay?", "Sorry!", "I'm sorry, is that okay?", and "I'm sorry, but that's not okay!"). *'Coco' : A bird-airplane-palm tree friend who can only say (or write) her name at various speeds and different emphases. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, plastic eggs containing a plethora of objects from customized baseball cards to money, at will. Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Frankie, Wilt, and others usually understand her when she speaks, and often translate for her (though Wilt once admits that he has no idea what she attempts to convey). *'Eduardo' : A Spanish guardian friend. Despite his large size, overwhelming strength, and menacing demeanor, Eduardo is quite docile, timid, and compassionate. He has a toddler-like nature, crying at minor negative occurrences, and being scared of almost everything. However, he can be ferocious if angered or in the circumstance that danger befalls his friends. Eduardo has a fondness for potatoes and his cuddly toys. 'Team Umizoomi Universe' A Universe where Nickelodeon's Team Umizoomi took place.Like with the rest of the Nick Jr. Universes,the characters of this show doesn't have the same exact personality.Also,the Team Umizoomi characters are 2D animated. *'Milli' : A six year old girl (voiced by Sophia Fox and later, Madeleine Rose Yen) who has abilities related to patterns and measuring. She can change her dress to any pattern and can then project that pattern by singing "Pattern Power". *'Geo' : Milli's brother (voiced by Ethan Kempner), who zooms everywhere on his Super Skates. He also has abilities related to geometric shapes. Geo wears a shape belt and can create anything by assembling shapes and then singing "Super Shapes". *'Bot' : A loving robot friend (voiced by Donovan Patton) who likes to sing and dance and has a fun-loving, childlike personality. His abilities are more functional than math-related. His arms and legs can be extended to reach things, by saying "Arms Extendo" or "Legs Extendo". 'My Gym Partner's A Monkey Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's My Gym Partner's A monkey took place. *'Adam Lyon' : Adam is an immature Belgian American 12-year old human who was transferred from Chester Arthur Middle School to Charles Darwin Middle School (CDMS) by an accidental misspelling of his last name from "Lyon" to "Lion". As the series title suggests, in gym class, Adam was paired up with Jake Spidermonkey and the two are now best friends. Jake's plans have them getting involved in situations which end up with Adam in trouble. Adam, being physically weak, is often preyed upon by the other animal students. *'Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey' : Jake, as his last name implies, is an Irish-American spider monkey who quickly became Adam's best friend. He is often very possessive of Adam and hates not having him around regularly. Jake is emotional and goofy who takes to heart some of Adam's comments and actions, leading to some overly dramatic and exaggerated reactions. He can be lazy and selfish, but at the same time he is also fairly sensible. 'Krypto the Superdog' A universe where Warner Bros.'s Krypto the Superdog took place. *'Krypto the Superdog' : A white labrador retriever who is formerly Superman's pet on Krypton before it was destroyed. He has all of the powers of Superman, though some are heightened due to being a dog, such as his super hearing and sense of smell. Krypto also shares Superman's moral values and feelings, which has been used as a weakness against him in some cases. *'Streaky the Supercat' : An orange cat with a yellow streak along his back who lives next door to Krypto and Kevin's family.Streaky gained superpowers by a duplicating ray that was aimed at Krypto, but reflected off of him and hit Streaky instead. Streaky later found that he had superpowers similar to Krypto's; because his powers came from Krypto, Streaky shares his canine counterpart's weakness to Kryptonite. *'Ace the Bat-Hound' : Batman's pet dog (though Ace says he is Batman's partner), a Great Dane (this is inconsistent with the comic books, in which Ace is a German shepherd, but consistent with Batman Beyond, in which Ace is also a Great Dane). Ace fights crime utilizing various detective skills and gadgetry built into his collar (an analogue of Batman's utility belt); he also uses a rocket sled for traveling long distances. Ace wears a dark colored cape and cowl similar to Batman's, and (like Batman) possesses a stoic personality ; however, Ace does occasionally work alongside Krypto and considers him an ally. *'Isis' : A female cat who works with Catwoman. Isis, like her mistress, is seductive, and also a master thief. 'Samurai Jack Universe' A universe where Cartoon Network's Samurai Jack took place.It is also the last new dimension based on other TV shows to be featured in a regular episode. *'Samurai Jack' : Samurai Jack is the son of the Japanese Emperor who ruled the area where Aku originally appeared on Earth, and is banished to the future by Aku during their first battle, where he is left in every episode to search for a way home. He was born on the day that his father defeated Aku and he seems to be the only mortal (aside from his father) to be a match to Aku. *'Aku' : Aku is Samurai Jack's arch nemesis. His name means "evil" in Japanese. He is similar to Akuma, the evil demon with burning eyes from Japanese mythology. He is an extremely powerful demon wizard whose primary ability is shape-shifting like the god of evil Amatsu-Mikaboshi, though he possesses many other powers. He requires no food, water, or air and is capable of interstellar travel. He also has the ability to spy on Jack and others from a large sphere he can summon at will in his tower. A significant aspect of the series is that Aku is immortal, and Jack's samurai sword is the only weapon capable of harming and finally defeating him; even the slightest physical contact with the sword's blade causes Aku severe pain, and wounds inflicted by it burn his body and cut away his power. Because of this threat, Aku does not like to fight Jack himself, and only doing so when Jack is incapacitated or without the sword. 'First Seen in Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie' 'Finding Nemo Universe' A universe where the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo took place. *'Nemo' : *'Marlin' : A character originally from Finding Nemo.Marlin is a nice and caring parent to Nemo, but can also be a bit impatient and easily irritable. *'Dory' : A blue Pacific Regal Tang who suffers from short-term memory loss and is Marlin's and Nemo's friend who is originally from Finding Nemo. *'Mr. Ray' : An Eagle Ray who is the teacher of Nemo's class. *'Sheldon' : One of Nemo's classmates.He is a "H20" intolerant seahorse. *'Tad' : One of Nemo's classmates.He admits himself to being obnoxious. *'Pearl' : One of Nemo's classmates.She says she has one shorter tentacle than the rest, though this is barely noticeable. *'S'andy Plankton : An old tortoise who Nemo befriends years ago.He gives the map of dimensions to Katie,Milly,the CMCs and Nemo. 'Tamagotchi! Universe' A universe where Tamagotchi! took place For the characters,see here and here *'Tanpopo' : Tanpopo is the first human who ever went to Tamagotchi Planet due to Mametchi's Transporter Machine.She was resummoned to Tamagotchi Planet by Mametchi for her help.In terms of Tamagotchi continuity,she met Lovelitchi,Melodytchi,Moriritchi and Watawatatchi for the first time in the 6th Fireside Crusaders movie while she had already met other Tamagotchis like Memetchi or Chamametchi before (this is due to Lovelitchi,Melodytchi and Moriritchi not appearing in the first Tamagotchi movie). 'Cars Universe' A universe where the Disney/Pixar film Cars took place. *'Lightning McQueen' : Lightning is a red racecar sponsored by Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment ("With Just a Little Rust-eze, you can look like Lightning McQueen!").Though nice and pleasant, Lightning can be a bit selfish and self-centered sometimes. He is also brave, courageous, and daring. *'Mater' : A towtruck and Lighning's best friend.Mater is a friendly, silly, dim-witted, and goofy tow truck, but he also has a vast knowledge of all car parts considering his job of towing and salvaging. *'Sally Carrera' : A blue Porsche Carrera and is Lightning's girlfriend.Sally is nice, friendly, pleasant, and kind to others. She is charming, intelligent, and witty. *'Red' : A very shy red fire-truck. *'Sarge' : A 1941 Willys military Jeep.He proudly served in World War 2 and received the Grille Badge of True Mettle for towing a tank to safety in the Battle of the Bulge. *'Fillmore' : A 1960 Volkswagen bus.He is somewhat a hippie. *'Finn McMissile' : A British spy car.Finn is elegant, nice, and kind. He is also daring and extremely brave. *'Holley Shiftley' : Holley is a beautiful young British desk agent turned spy-in-training who is stationed in Tokyo. Well-educated and sharp, she knows every trick in the book (or rather, she relies on every trick in the spy manual). 'Planet Sheen Universe' A universe where the Nickelodeon TV Series Planet Sheen took place. *'Sheen Estevez' : A dim-witted, lanky, hyperactive 13-year-old boy.He has a very short attention span, and was in his third year of fourth grade when he was launched to Zeenu. As the Royal Advisor of Zeenu's Emperor, Sheen often has to save the day by himself. *'Mr. Nesmith' : A chimpanzee from Earth who has been living on Zeenu for 48 years. He came to Zeenu as a normal chimpanzee, but after his rocket crashed in 1962, he developed advanced intelligence and the ability to speak, due to the higher gravity. On Earth, he was a circus performer, along with his wife, Beverly. Mr. Nesmith is often fed-up with Sheen's antics, but tolerates him in hopes that they may be able to fix Sheen's rocket and return to Earth. *'Dorkus Aurelius' : He was the Emperor's #1 royal advisor. When Sheen's rocket crashlands on Dorkus' house, the Emperor takes a liking to Sheen and gives him Dorkus' position. As a result, Dorkus wants revenge on Sheen, and often tries to destroy him. Despite this, Sheen still enjoys teasing Dorkus, usually about his name and is unaware of his attempts to destroy him. *'Emperor' : A small, purple squid-like lump of goo who could not be happier to have Sheen Estevez on Planet Zeenu. He has 11 tentacles for a beard and eight points on his crown. In the Emperor's eyes, Sheen is the mythological bearer of peace, prosperity and joy whose arrival is foretold in the Book of Great Goodness (Zeenu's equivalent of the Bible). 'Bolt Universe' A universe where the Disney film Bolt took place. *'Bolt' : A white American Sherpherd Dog who is Penny's pet dog.Bolt is, as mentioned, a very caring individual who will stay faithful to his closest friends. His canine trust and guileless credulity makes him a susceptible target for other characters, such as the fast-talking, cynical Mittens, who, at times, manages to hurt Bolt's feelings. *'Mittens' : One of Bolt's friend.She is displayed as a sassy and short-tempered street cat. *'Rhino' : One of Bolt's friend.Though perhaps not the brightest of characters, Rhino does manage to help both Bolt and Mittens at times. *'Penny' : Penny is a kind, lovable, and intelligent teenager. Ever since she was little she loved Bolt dearly and was heartbroken when she found out he ran away. She clearly isn't fond of her agent who rarely listens to her and tries to persuade her into doing what he wants. 'Chicken Little Universe' A universe where the Disney film Chicken Little took place. *'Chicken Little' : A Smart, funny, timid, cowardly, determined little chicken. *'Abby Mallard' : An optimistic duck who has a crush on Chicken Little. *'Runt of the Litter' : A Kind, afraid, panic-prone, hungry large pig. *'Fish Out of Water' : A kind, brave and mute fish. 'Hamtaro Universe' A univere where Hamtaro took place. *'Hamtaro' : Hamtaro is a courageous Ham-Ham who's always ready to help out his friends and his owner Laura.However, he cannot stand being ignored by Laura. He is clueless about many things being that he is of an innocent nature, especially love (much to Bijou's dismay). *'Bijou' : She is a somewhat unworldly hamster who loves her blue ribbons, but she is not above getting dirty when she needs to help her friends, and has been known to be generous and helpful. She used to live in France before moving to where she is now, but she feels attached to Japan and has even refused to go back to France. 'Gawayn Universe' A universe where Gawayn took place. *'William' : An optimistic knight-in-training who is devoted to his mentor, knight in gleaming armour, Sir Roderick. *'Sir Roderick' : A brave but slightly dim-witted knight. *'Elspeth' : An 11-year old apprentice sorceress and William's younger sister (though she is slightly taller than him) whose spell never come out right. *'Xiao Long' : A young sage-in training.He speaks with a Chinese accent. *'Princess Gwendolyn' : A former princess of a kingdom.She was shrunked by the Duke who takes over her kingdom. *'The Duke' : A tyrannical sorceror who had taken over Princess Gwendolyn's kingdom. *'Rex' : The Duke's cockroach sidekick. 'Terminator Universe' A universe where the Terminator franchise took place.It is also the last dimension to be based on other TV Shows/film franchise to be featured in the series overall. *'John Connor' : One of the leaders of the resistance.He's also a minor character in the 6th FC Movie.He help Katie,Milly,the CMCs and Time-mon hide from the Terminators. *'Kate Brewster' : John Connor's wife and second-in command. *'Terminator' : A T-850 series inflitrator who has a human tissue disguise.He is identical to the ones John Connor had previously encountered. *'Skynet Troops' : *'Skynet' : Parallel Universes 'Parallel to the Phineas and Ferb Universe' Excluding the 2nd Dimension,the Dimensions that were parallel to the Phineas and Ferb Universe ones are based on/from the fanfics in the Phineas and Ferb Fanon. 'The 2nd Dimension' A dimension parallel to the main dimension.It first appeared in the Phineas and Ferb movie,Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension.It's also the world where Emily-2 originated. For it's characters,see here 'A Phintastic Investigation Universe' A universe based on an unfinished fanfic A Phintastic Investigation. *'Detective Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' : An alternate counterpart of Isabella who goes along with Phineas to find this universe's incarnation's Ferb's murderer. *'Detective Phineas Flynn' : An alternate version of Phineas who spent years grieving over this universe's incarnation's Ferb's death,leading him to find his step-brother's murderer. *'Prof. Pinky the Chihuahua' : A former pet of Detective Isabella who is the murderer of this universe's incarnation's Ferb. 'Alternative Danville' A dimension that was first featured in the fanfic Phineas Flynn and the Alternate Dimension. *'Other Isabella' : An alternate version of Isabella who had long hated this universe's Phineas after he holds affection for this universe's Isabelle. *'Other Ferb' : An alternate version of Ferb who hated this universe's Phineas for no reason (though maybe it's due to him beign evil). *'Mercedes Vasquez' : A girl who Phineas had previously befriended. *'Mastermind Phineas' : An alternate version of Phineas who became an evil mastermind. 'Terran Empire Universe' A universe based on the fanfic Terran Empire. 'USS Earth Side' *'USS E Phineas Flynn' : *'USS E Ferb Fletcher' : The commander of the USS Phineas. *'USS E Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' : The Lieutenant Commander of USS Phineas. *'USS E Baljeet' : The Lieutenant of USS Phineas. *'USS E Buford Van Stomm' : The Lieutenant of USS Phineas. *'USS E Irving' : The Lieutenant of USS Phineas. *'USS E Fireside Girls' : Consisting of USS E Gretchen,USS E Adyson Sweetwater,USS E Holly,USS E Gretchen,USS E Milly and USS Katie,they are the Engineering/Medical team of the USS Phineas. 'Terran Empire Side' *'TE Phineas Flynn' : The captain of the ISS Phineas. *'TE Ferb Fletcher' : Commander of the ISS Phineas. *'TE Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' : Commander of the ISS Phineas. *'TE Baljeet' : The Doctor of the ISS Phineas. *'TE Buford Van Stomm' : The Major of the ISS Phineas. *'TE Irving' : The Lieutenant Commander of the ISS Phineas *'TE Fireside Girls' : Consisting of TE Gretchen,TE Adyson Sweetwater,TE Holly,TE Ginger,TE Milly and TE Katie,they are the Engineering/Medical team of the ISS Phineas. 'Desolated Danville' A dimension that was first featured in the fanfic Revenge of the Phineas. *'Evil Phineas Flynn' : *'Evil Ferb Fletcher' : An evil incarnation of Ferb Fletcher. *'Alternate Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz' : An alternate version of Doofenshmirtz who is one of the remaining humans who lived in this universe's Danville. *'Alternate Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' : An alternate version of Isabella who is one of the remaining humans who lived in this universe's Danville. *'Alternate Baljeet' : An alternate version of Baljeet who is one of the remaining humans who lived in this universe's Danville. *'Alternate Buford Van Stomm' : An alternate version of Buford who is one of the remaining humans who lived in this universe's Danville. 'Parallel to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Universe' Excluding the 2nd Ponyville,Dimensions parallel to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Universe are based on those of MLP fanfics with a horror theme. '2nd Ponyville' A dimension parallel to the main MLP Universe.It is also where the Cutie Mark Warriors originated. For it's characters,see here '' *'Evil Dictator''' : 'Cupcakes Universe' A universe based on the fanfic Cupcakes. For it's characters,see here *'Children of Darkness' : *'Nyxi' : 'Sweet Apple Massacre Universe' A universe based on the fanfic Sweet Apple Massacre. *'SAM Universe Big Macintosh' : An alternate incarnation of Big Macintosh who was got corrupted by the Dark Cosmic Energy,resulting in him trying to destroy this universe's Cutie Mark Crusaders.He was later freed from the Dark Cosmic Energy Control by Time-mon. *'SAM Universe Apple Bloom' : In similar personality with the original Apple Bloom,she and the rest of the crusaders attempt to run away from Big Mac after beign trapped in the cellar room for days. *'SAM Universe Scootaloo' : In similar personality with the original Scootaloo,she and the rest of the crusaders attempt to run away from Big Mac after beign trapped in the cellar room for days. *'SAM Universe Sweetie Belle' : In similar personality with the original Sweetie Belle,she and the rest of the crusaders attempt to run away from Big Mac after beign trapped in the cellar room for days. *'SAM Applejack' : Not much is known about her,other than that she has similar personality with the original Applejack. 'The Spiderses Universe' A universe based on the fanfic The spiderses. *'Spiderses Universe Twilight Sparkle' : This universe's incarnation of Twilight Sparkle ended up using a spell that goes horribly wrong,resulting in her and Big Mac got turned into spiders.She and Big Mac later turned back to normal. *'Spiderses Universe Big Macintosh' : He,along with Twilight got turned into spiders after a mishap with Twilight's magic.He and Twilight are back to normal afterwards. *'Spiderses Universe Spike' : Not much is known about him,other than that his personality is similr to the original Spike's. 'Rainbow Factory Universe' A universe based on the fanfic Rainbow Factory. *'Rainbow Factory Universe Rainbow Dash' : A Rainbow Dash of this universe who went insane and started using ponies' soul as source for rainbows (to which the original RD proclaims 'uncouth').She eventually regained her sanity thanks to Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend.In acts of redemption,she destroys the abandoned Rainbow Facility. *'Rainbow Factory Universe Scootaloo' : She and her fellow crusaders got captured by Rainbow Dash so that their soul would be produced for rainbows.After she and her friends are frees,she forgave RD for what she had done. *'Rainbow Factory Universe Apple Bloom' : Not much is known about her,other than that her personality is similar to the original Apple Bloom's *'Rainbow Factory Universe Sweetie Belle' : Not much is known about her,other than that her personality is similar to the original Sweetie Belle's. *'Rainbow Factory Universe Twilight Sparkle' : Not much is known about her,other than that her personality is similar to the original Twilight's. *'Rainbow Factory Universe Applejack' : Not much is known about her,other than that her personality is similar to the original Applejack's. *'Rainbow Factory Universe Pinkie Pie' : Not much is known about her,other than that her personality is similar to the original Pinkie Pie's. *'Rainbow Factory Universe Rarity' : Not much is known about her,other than that her personality is similar to the original Rarity's. *Rainbow Factory Universe Fluttershy : Not much is known about her,other than that her personality is similar to the original Fluttershy's. 'Dimension Parallel to the Ni Hao Kai-Lan Universe' Only one dimension parallel to the Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe is shown. 'Alternate Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe' A universe parallel to the Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe.While one of it's citizen appeared,the dimension first appeared in Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie.It is also the last parallel world to the TV Shows dimensions to be featured.Unlike the original Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe,this universe seems to be a ridiculously huge farm. *'Kai-Lan-2' : *'Rintoo-2' : Not much is known about him,other than that he's an alternate incarnation of Rintoo. *'Tolee-2' : Not much is known about him,other than that he's an alternate incarnation of Tolee. *'HoHo-2' : Not much is known about him,other than that he's an alternate incarnation of HoHo. *'LuLu-2' : Not much is known about him,other than that she's an alternate incarnation of LuLu. 'Dimension Parallel to the Tamagotchi! Universe' 'Alternate Tamagotchi! Universe' Alternate Realms There are also alternate realms that supports these dimensions above.Each alternate realms are ruled by it's ministers. 'Darkness Dimension' A dimension filled with fears,darkness and sorrow,at least before the 2nd Darkness Minister took over.It is the source power of the Dark Characters.It also is the housing of the Darkness Emblem. *'Darkness Minister' : A cruel minster who cares for nothing but bring misery to people with their worst fears.He was eventually dethroned by Dark Rintoo. *'Darkness Minister II' : The Darkness Dimension's new minister.Unlike the first minister,he only brings misery to those who are bad people and he cares for others around him.After becoming the minister,he puts the previous minister behind bars. 'Music Realm' A dimension that is filled with Music.It is the housing of the Music Note. *'Music Minister' : A slighly short but an all-powerful ruler of the Music Realm.She controls the workings of the giant musical instruments from this dimension. *'Music People' : Workers who runs every factory (which runs on music notes power) in this realm. 'Happiness Dimension' A dimension filled with Happiness.It is the housing of the Kind Heart. *'Happiness Minister' : A cheerful minster of the Happiness Dimension.He frequently observes those with a kind heart,especially Milly. 'Rainbow Realm' A dimension that collects energies from beautiful rainbows.It is the housing of the Rainbow Thunder. *'Rainbow Minister' : A Rainbow-like entitie who runs the Rainbow Realm.He views the rainbow trils from Rainbow Dash as the bestest rainbow energy the universe have ever collected. 'Melody World' A dimension that collects sound from a sweet melody.It is the housing of the Sweet Melody. *'Melody Minister' : An opera singer-like ruler of the Melody Realm.She views Sweetie Belle's sweet singing voice as the best melody energy the universe have ever collected. 'Party World' A dimension that always parties.It is the housing of the Party Balloon. *'Party Minister' : A happy-go lucky minister of the Party World.He runs every party in this universe. 'Gaia Memory Source World' A dimension which is the source power for the Gaia Memories.It is the housing of the Joker Symbol. *'Earth's Will Minister' : The minister of the Gaia Memory Source World. 'Fashion World' A dimension filled with fasion.It is the housing of Beauty Heart. *'Fashion Minister' : The minister of the Fasion World.Though spoiled about fasions,she took the responsibility of ruling this world very seriously. 'Paradise Island' A dimension/island that has the humanoid animals and animals live peacefully.It is the housing of the Animal Lover. *'Paradise Minister' : A cat hybrid ruler of the Paradise Island.Though short in size,he's in perfection for combat. 'IQ Island' A dimension/island that observes those with greater intellegence.It is the housing of the IQ symbol. *'IQ Minister' : A ruler of the IQ Island who has over infinity IQ. 'Cute Island' A dimension/island with cute living stuffed animals.It is the housing of the Cute Emblem. *'Cute Minister' : A slightly cute talking stuffed bear who rules over Cute Island. 'Wind Island' A dimension/island that collects energies from winds.It is the housing of the Cyclone Symbol. *'Wind Minister' : A small typhoon like minister of Wind Island. 'Flower Island' A dimension/island filled with various flowers.It is the housing of the Sparkling Flower. *'Flower Minister' : A minister who loves flowers more than anyone do.She has control over Flower Magic. 'Happy Island ' A dimension/island where the characters live hapilly and always smile.It is the housing of the Element of Passion.It is also the last alternate realm to be featured as well as the final dimension to be featured overall. *'Happy Minister' : A minister who has a big smile and is a kind hearted person,as shown when she tries to surrender to Vasco to save his people. Sub-space Star Wars Universe The Symbols These symbols are to represent these following dimensions.The symbols are revealed in Fireside Crusaders (series) and Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains. Main Dimension (Phineas and Ferb Universe).png|The Main Dimension (Phineas and Ferb Universe) Lilo and Stitch Universe.png|Lilo and Stitch Universe 3-Codename Kid's Next Door Universe.png|Codename: Kid's Next Door Universe 4-Super Sentai Universe.png|Super Sentai Universe 5-Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe.png|Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe 6-Ben 10 Universe.png|Ben 10 Universe 7-The Penguins of Madagascar Universe.png|The Penguins of Madagascar Universe 8-Dora the Explorer Universe.png|Dora the Explorer Universe 9-Chowder Universe.png|Chowder Universe 9-Fish Hooks Universe.png|Fish Hooks Universe 10-Spongebob Squarepants Universe.png|Spongebob Squarepants Universe 11-Adventure Time Universe.png|Adventure Time Universe 7-The Fairly Oddparents Universe.png|The Fairly Oddparents Universe 13-Kamen Rider Universe.png|Kamen Rider Universe 14-Naruto Universe.png|Naruto Universe 15-Pokemon Universe.png|Pokemon Universe 16-Sandra,The Fairlytale Detective Universe.png|Sandra,The Fairlytale Detective Universe 17-ChalkZone Universe.png|ChalkZone Universe 18-Power Rangers Universe.png|Power Rangers Universe 19-Kid vs. Kat Universe.png|Kid vs. Kat Universe 20-My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.png|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Universe 21-Transformers Animated Universe.png|Transformers Animated Universe 22-The Pink Panther (1993 series) Universe.png|The Pink Panther (1993 series) Universe 23-TUFF Puppy Universe.png|TUFF Puppy Universe 24-Invader Zim Universe.png|Invader Zim Universe 25-Digimon Universe.png|Digimon Universe 26-Wizards of Waverly Place Universe.png|Wizards of Waverly Place 27-Danny Phantom Universe.png|Danny Phantom Universe 28-Robotboy Universe.png|Robotboy Universe 29-Good Luck Charlie Universe.png|Good Luck Charlie Universe 30-Pair of Kings Universe.png|Pair of Kings Universe 31-iCarly Universe.png|iCarly Universe 32-My Life As a Teenage Robot Universe.png|My Life As a Teenage Robot Universe 35-Big Time Rush Universe.png|Big Time Rush Universe 36-MAD Universe.png|MAD Universe 37-Kick Buttowski Universe.png|Kick Buttowski Universe 38-The Buzz on Maggie Universe.png|The Buzz on Maggie Universe 39-Growing Up Creepie Universe.png|Growing Up Creepie Universe 40-The Looney Tunes Show Universe.png|The Looney Tunes Show Universe 41-Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Universe.png|Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Universe 42-Back to the Future The Animated Series Universe.png|Back to the Future The Animated Series Universe 43-Dexter's Laboratory Universe.png|Dexter's Laboratory Universe 47-The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack.png|The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Universe 48-The Amazing World of Gumball Universe.png|The Amazing World of Gumball Universe 49-Pucca Universe.png|Pucca Universe 50-Yin Yang Yo! Universe.png|Yin Yang Yo! Universe 52-Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Universe.png|Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Universe 53-The Replacements Universe.png|The Replacements Universe 54-True Jackson,VP Universe.png|True Jackson,VP Universe 55-Animaniacs Universe.png|Animaniacs Universe 56-Skunk Fu! Universe.png|Skunk Fu! Universe 57-Jimmy Two-Shoes Universe.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes Universe 58-Johnny Test Universe.png|Johnny Test Universe 59-Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorperated Universe.png|Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorperated Universe 60-Tom and Jerry Tales Universe.png|Tom and Jerry Tales Universe 61-Xiaolin Showdown Universe.png|Xiaolin Showdown Universe 62-The Mask The Animated Series Universe.png|The Mask The Animated Series Universe 63-Catscratch Universe.png|Catscratch Universe 64-Avatar The Last Airbender Universe.png|Avatar The Last Airbender Universe 66-The Mighty B! Universe.png|The Mighty B! Universe 66-The X's Universe.png|The X's Universe 67-El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera.png|El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Universe 68-The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa.png|The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa Universe 69-Aladdin (TV Series) Universe.png|Aladdin (TV Series) Universe 70-Speed Racer The Next Generation Universe.png|Speed Racer The Next Generation Universe 71-Sushi Pack Universe.png|Sushi Pack Universe 72-Generator Rex Universe.png|Generator Rex Universe 73-Doraemon Universe.png|Doraemon Universe 75-Regular Show Universe.png|Regular Show Universe 76-Kappa Mikey Universe.png|Kappa Mikey Universe 77-Blue's Clues Universe.png|Blue's Clues Universe 78-Scaredy Squirrel Universe.png|Scaredy Squirrel Universe 79-Batman The Brave and the Bold Universe.png|Batman The Brave and the Bold Universe 80-Camp Lazlo Universe.png|Camp Lazlo Universe 81-Courage the Cowardly Dog Universe.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog Universe 82-The Troop Universe.png|The Troop Universe 83-Supah Ninjas Universe.png|Supah Ninjas Universe 84-The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Universe.png|The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Universe 85-Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Universe.png|Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Universe 86-Team Umizoomi Universe.png|Team Umizoomi Universe 87-My Gym Partner's A Monkey Universe.png|My Gym Partner's A Monkey Universe 88-Krypto the Superdog Universe.png|Krypto the Superdog Universe 89-Samurai Jack Universe.png|Samurai Jack Universe 90-Finding Nemo Universe.png|Finding Nemo Universe 91-Tamagotchi! Universe.png|Tamagotchi! Universe 92-Cars Universe.png|Cars Universe 93-Planet Sheen Universe.png|Planet Sheen Universe 94-Bolt Universe.png|Bolt Universe 95-Chicken Little Universe.png|Chicken Little Universe 96-Hamtaro Universe.png|Hamtaro Universe 97-Gawayn Universe.png|Gawayn Universe 98-Terminator Universe.png|Terminator Universe 99-The 2nd Dimension.png|The 2nd Dimension 100-A Phintastic Investigation Universe.png|A Phintastic Investigation Universe 101-Alternate Danville.png|Alternate Danville 102-Terran Empire Universe.png|Terran Empire Universe 103-Desolated Danville.png|Desolated Danville 104-2nd Ponyville.png|2nd Ponyville 105-Cupcakes Universe.png|Cupcakes Universe 106-Sweet Apple Massacre Universe.png|Sweet Apple Massacre Universe 107-The Spiderses Universe.png|The Spiderses Universe 108-Rainbow Factory Universe.png|Rainbow Factory Universe 109-Alternate Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe.png|Alternate Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe 110-Darkness Dimension.png|Darkness Dimension 111-Music Realm.png|Music Realm 112-Happiness Dimension.png|Happiness Dimension 113-Rainbow Realm.png|Rainbow Realm 114-Melody World.png|Melody World 115-Party World.png|Party World 116-Gaia Memory Source World.png|Gaia Memory Source World 117-Fashion World.png|Fashion World 118-Paradise Island.png|Paradise Island 119-IQ Island.png|IQ Island 120-Cute Island.png|Cute Island 121-Wind Island.png|Wind Island 122-Flower Island.png|Flower Island 123-Happy Island.png|Happy Island Dimension Quartz It is a complete mystery realm that is in-between the dimensions.During it's first appearence,the time between it and the dimensions are different.It is later re-synchronized. Final Showdown with the Darkness Army In the FC:The Spirals of the Mountains final episode "The Infinite Points of Light",the Dimensions (TV Show based,Parallels and Alternate Realms) send off several lights to the Main Dimension aka the Phineas and Ferb Universe to weaken the leader of the Darkness Army,Diaboromon.It also shows how well the dimensions are connected and the fact that light always wins over darkness.In the aftermath,the dimensions slowly rebuild itself,reverting itself back to the way it was. Dimensions 2.png|The Dimensions plunged into darkness Dimensions 3.png|The Lights emitting from the Dimensions to the Main Dimension Mentioned/Unvisited Dimensions Aside from the 125 Dimensions that are featured in the PnF Multiverse Storyline, there are other dimensions which are occasionally mentioned by the characters. Several Dimension characters came from these dimensions. 'Metal Heroes Universe' A universe where the Metal Heroes Series took place.6 of the Metal Heroes made an appearence in the Extended PnF Universe Series 'Spider-Man (Toku) Universe' A universewhere the tokusatsu adaptation of Spider-Man took place. 'Ultraman Universe' A universe where the Ultraman Series took place. 'Kaiketsu Zubat Universe' A universe where Kaiketsu Zubat took place. 'American Kamen Rider Universe' A universe where the american adaptation of Kamen Rider. It is shown here that Saban's Masken Rider and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight took place in the same universe, something that both series never decipted. 'Marvel Universe' A universe where the Marvel Series took place. It was mentioned by Nyx during the 3rd series. 'Plants vs Zombies Universe' A universe where the Popcap game Plants vs. Zombies took place. This universe was mentioned by Sunny and later Nyx. Sunny and Blovy originated from this universe. The data from this universe is also briefly seen in Nyx's laptop. The settings of this universe is seen as flashbacks multiple times. 'Taiko no Tatsujin Universe' A universe where the Namco game Taiko no Tatsujin took place.It was mentioned in the 20th Anniversary Movie Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains The 2nd Movie: The Ultimate Threat.Donko is the only character to appear from this dimension while Don and Katsu are mentioned.The data from this universe is also briefly seen in Nyx's laptop. 'Professor Layton Universe' A universe where the Level-5 game Professor Layton took place.It's universe's data is briefly seen in Nyx's laptop. 'Ace Attorney Universe' A universe where the Capcom game Ace Attorney took place.It's universe's data is briefly seen in Nyx's laptop. 'South Park Universe' A universe where the Comedy Central series South Park took place. It's data is briefly seen in Moon's laptop. The former claimed it as a rather disturbing universe (due to the fact that the series the universe is based on itself features profanities, deaths, controversial issues, ect.). When Selena asked what 'South Park' is, Moon simply answered "You don't want to know". 'The Simpsons Universe' A universe where Fox's The Simpsons took place. It's data is briefly seen in Moon's laptop. It is assumed that it shared the same universe as Family Guy. 'Tillie Tiger Universe' A universe where the classic Disney short "Tillie Tiger" took place. 'One Piece Universe' The universe where the anime/manga One Piece took place. The Straw Hat Crew appears as a cameo, with Chopper being the only to be fully seen (the other members are only seen from the back). Goldenweektchi, who is formerly Miss Goldenweek originates from this universe. In an ironic way, the FHS itself has similarities with One Piece in many ways. The settings of this universe is only shown in flashbacks 'The Mentally Advanced Series Universe' A universe where FimFlamFilosophy's Mentally Advance Series and Rainbow Dash Presents took place. It is the first universe to be based on an abridged series. Though not mentioned, it's Dimension Characters are seen. 'Friendship is Witchcraft Universe' A universe where SherClopPone's Friendship is Witchcraft took place. Though not mentioned, it's Dimension Characters are seen. 'Lucky☆Star Universe' A universe where the anime/manga Lucky☆Star took place. Konata Izumi, who originated from this universe is accidentally summoned by Selena during New Fireside Crusaders 2 The Movie: Dance of the Sakura Flowers and briefly took a Tamagotchi disguise. Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara are briefly seen in Moon's laptop and at the end of the aforementioned movie as a cameo. 'Nichijou Universe' A universe where the anime/manga Nichijou took place. Yuuko Aioi, who originated from this universe is accidentally summoned by Selena during New Fireside Crusaders 2 The Movie: Dance of the Sakura Flowers and briefly took a pony disguise. Mio Naganohara, Mai Minakami, Hakase, Nano Shinonome and Sakamoto are briefly seen in Moon's laptop and at the end of the aforementioned movie as a cameo. Multiverses The team crosspaths with two multiverses. 'A Different Multiverse' A multiverse parralel to this one.In this world,Normbot Commander had succeeded in taking over the whole world and Kiki's secret were never revealed to Emily. 'M-Series Multiverse' The multiverse where the Extended PnF Universe Series' sister show,M-Series took place.This multiverse featured a group of heroes known as the M-Teams.It is also a worldwide organization.One of it's prominent subgroup is the M-Spy.The M-Pirates,the third M-Team inherits the M-Teams' powers.There are also supporting characters.The Fireside Crusaders team crosspaths with this multiverse during the events of Fireside Crusaders x M-Series: Heroes Generation. 'Mirror World' Background Information *Some of these dimensions that were based on other TV Shows have ended years ago while some of them are still airing. *Some of the Dimension characters are the fanon characters of that respective show. *The main purpose for the Dimensional Clockwises and Dimension Characters in the show is to expand the universe of Phineas and Ferb. Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Crossover Category:Characters from other universes Category:Fanon Works